Changing the Past, Saving the Future, What About the Present?
by Sonelise5289
Summary: My first fanfic! Silver and Blaze meets Mephlies in the future and tells him to kill the Iblis Trigger in the past. Meanwhile, Sonic saves Elise from Dr. Eggman, Sonic and Elise have an adventure together and form a friendship, but are they more than just friends? While Amy found someone in Eggman base, she haven't seen for years! And there's a sacrifice that has to be made. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: HI I'M NEW HERE AND THIS MY PEEPS IS MY FIRST STORY! THIS IS A SONELISE FANFIC, IF YOUR A ELISE HATER, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ! I MIGHT BE A LITTLE BAD AT THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL GET BETTER! PLEASE R&R! ENJOY!:)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

Seven year old Princess Elise stood beside her father in the Chamber of Flames. In the Emperor's hands he held a golden lamp whose design spoke of the orient. At the center of the object held a tender flame flickered gingerly as though content just as being held.

Soleanna's ruler spoke with a tender voice hollowed by age. "This is the infant Solaris, the Flame of Hope." The little fire swayed for a moment, knowing that he was being spoken of. "When he grows a little older he's going to be able to help us, Elise. He will teach us how to return to moments we regret. To rectify past sins and ultimately create a better future."

The little girl glanced at the dancing fire shyly, afraid to ask the undying question pecking at the back of her mind. "Will we be able to see mama?"

Her father's curved into a crack smile. "Yes my child, we will both be able to see her again." He spoke those words in a exerted breathe as the relief of their meaning warmed his heart.

Patted his daughters head, with a warm smile, making his little princess smile with joy and happiness.

Elise, watching her father returning Solaris to his post upon the altar. When the Emperor withdrew his hands the infant flame stretched towards the treating individual, cracking as if to ask him not to leave. Taking little heed to the god's request, Hector took his daughter by the hand and lead her away.

As Hector took his little princess to her bedroom, he smiled with the warmth of his heart to see her daughter happy.

* * *

Hector opened her bedroom open, as they went inside, Elise walked to her bed, with a sleepy yawn; removed the heavy bed covers (with winter coming up to the city), got in bed ready to fall asleep.

Her father came up to her, as she was asleep peacefully, and sat down on the bed side staring at his daughter with happiness, he knew she misses her mama a lot and wished she could meet her mama, but he knew there was no way to change the past, but all of that changed until he came up with idea with creating Solaris.

He gave his daughter a kiss on her red hair, right over her little ears. And sat up once again, looked at her daughter sleep. "You are a strong princess, remember don't cry... no matter what happens."

As Hector said the same words to his daughter, since she was around five years old, when she asked about where her mama was. He knew it wasn't time to tell his daughter where her mother was. But he kept it simple for her, "Your mama is in a place where she can watch over you and be in your heart every single step of the way."

Hector remember that day when he could see his princess almost in tears, but told her to be strong, don't cry no matter what happens.

The Emperor walked by the door, turned around taking one last look at his daughter; then left his daughter to sleep.

What the Emperor didn't know was that Elise was still awake. Seeing her father telling her to be strong and never cry. She knew he was asking a lot but she never broke that promise she made herself, since those words after he told her about her mama.

Elise got out of her bed, tiptoed to he balcony. She opened her cream curtains out of the way, to open her French doors. She walked up on the balcony to the terrace and leaned on it, looking at the City of Water.

Elise sometimes would go outside, without her father knowing, and look at the beauty of her city, she sometimes wondered what it would like to be a normal girl and not a princess.

But what she didn't know, was that her life is changing right now, in front of her.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**200 years in the future**

In the world we see right in front of our faces is, buildings crumbling, falling apart, sinking in the ground. The dark sky with no light and no stars showing there brightness filled with dark smoke. No life around with its animals running around, no green grass, all trees dead with no leaves, and all cement sidewalks and roads, all filled with hot fire/lava, no where to walk on ground, only walk on high lands or broken buildings.

Silver The Hedgehog was using his telekinesis to fly around the buildings and not to touch the fire/lava. Silver looked around the world he was living in for many years. He wished others like him or if a human, if there were any, would tell him what happen to the world before he was born. He was lost in thought before something stopped him.

A flame from the ground stopped him, also touching him, but Silver moved fast enough to miss him. The flame swirled around in the same place. Silver used his power to destroy the flame. The flame that was once there explode in tiny pieces, while falling back down where it came from.

Once Silver destroyed it, he knew more will just rise. He knew it came from an enteral life from that he and not even his friend Blaze, can truly defeat. Known as The Flames of Disaster, known as Iblis.

He went back to what he was doing, until he heard a familiar voice. "Silver!" Blaze yelled to him. "Blaze! What's wrong?" He questioned and slightly worried. "He's appeared again." Blaze explain. For that Silver looked in the direction, where Blaze was pointing were Iblis is rising once again, and went super speed, with Blaze following him, to stop Iblis for causing more trouble.

When Silver and Blaze found Iblis. Silver yelled, "Come on, you monster!"

With Iblis's big mouth filled with fire inside him from head to toe, part of Iblis's legs were buried in the fire/lava, opening his mouth screaming with roars of power, taking apart the building right in front of him, throwing pieces of the building once it spotted Silver and Blaze near him.

As Silver used his telekinesis to stop some of the pieces of the building from hitting him and his friend. Once he caught it, he threw them back at Iblis. Iblis roared with power as it hit him near the mouth of his head. Iblis started throwing more and more pieces at them, but each one of them were caught in Silver's telekinesis, and thrown back at him near the head or the chest of Iblis's body.

Iblis was mad as each piece were caught from the stupid hedgehog he hated, that tried stopping him so many times. So that Iblis gave up and went back into the deaths of the flames were he came from, but Silver and Blaze knew he would just rise again.

"Looks like we stopped it for now" Blaze called out to Silver. "But it'll just rise up from its ashes again. What's the point of all this? It'll never end," complained Silver, as he hit the nearest construction of the building that's falling apart. "Calm down, Silver." Blaze said. "Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?" Silver questioned Blaze, Blaze turned around and looked the other direction with the same question going on her head. Silver knew she didn't know everything to his problems, but he loved his friend and if she got hurt, he would never forgive himself.

"...By knowing the truth, of course." said a unknown voice. "Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe." Spoken from a hedgehog, with the color black, gray stripes on the back of his hair, with four rings on both legs and arms, with shoes that are white on top and black on the bottom and white gloves, and has green snake eyes.

"Is that the real answer to our problem? Tell me, do you know who it is?" Silver pointed to the unknown hedgehog, standing on a metal post. Silver would do anything to get the future he wanted, but does it have to come to a price?

The unknown hedgehog turned his head and looked at them, with his green eyes starring, like he can see our souls. "Come with me, if you want to know." And that he left in speed. Silver and Blaze looked at each other to see if they can trust who ever he is. Nodding at one at another they left in speed to catch up with him.

Until they caught up with him, they stopped at a unknown place they haven't seen before. They looked around the place, mostly destroy like all buildings but with shattered glass around the inside of the building and outside. They spotted the black hedgehog, inside the building, the black hedgehog moved his head to the side, to tell them to follow him were he is going to show them who did this to their world and how it came to this.

As they walk into the hallway of the building Silver didn't want to keep calling this hedgehog Black or unknown, so he hesitated and asked. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" Blaze was about to ask the same thing, but got interrupted.

"...Mephlies"

As soon as he introduced himself, they turn to the right into a small lab, inside was a big computer and machinery that looked old and broken, with chairs thrown across from the desks, and scattered paper everywhere. As they went inside Mephlies started talking.

"... To fix this present timeline, you need to change the past." "But that's impossible." protested Silver. "... With my help you can, because I have the power to travel through time!" "No, way!" "... In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who was awakened Iblis. The Iblis Trigger" Mephlies went on.

"If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" Silver questioned and hoped. As Mephlies nodded, he turned around to the old machinery, "The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event." Melphlies told Silver and Blaze. "This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into your world."

At that Mephlies turned on the computer. It showed old news articles, pictures, and the dates of when it happened. Silver and Blaze turned back to Mephlies as he brought up an purple gem, that looked like an Chaos Emerald. "And you have this person to blame." As Mephlies handed Silver the gem.

Silver looked at the gem with confusion, until an image came up in his head. Flames everywhere except if didn't burn the person, who was an hedgehog. The color of blue raised his head up, with the color of his emerald green eyes, with red and white shoes and white gloves turned around and looked to the side of Silver, and showed his anger.

"I see it! So, that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger? questioned Silver. "Blue hegdehog..." muttered Blaze, as she thinks who it is, but isn't certain.

Silver handed back the Chaos Emerald to Mephlies.

"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive." finished Mephlies, as he does something with his hands, then out came a purple a ball with black lines from his hands; he turns around and the ball gets bigger and it brings Silver, Blaze, and Mephlies in.

They disappear without a trace and they are off to save the future into the past, to destroy The Iblis Trigger. But are they ready for what's in the past?


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**FESTIVAL OF THE SUN**

The night turned out to be perfection. Warm, but not humid, the sky was like a velvety cape in a blue-violet hue and embroidered with diamonds. Not a cloud could be seen to obscure the luminous in full. Grand, explosive sparks ignited the sky form fanciful rainbows of snowy glitter.

Far below great hollers and cheers announced the approach of royal family. Hundreds of citizens donned in festival grab began to cluster about the bridges and rails in euphoric anticipation. Across the shimmering waterways began the Parade of the Gondolas. Massive, silverly dance floors glided forward as if riding on the wind itself. Upon the front line first performed the fire-breathers, streaming forth billowing crimson ribbons above the crowd. Upon similar vessels came acrobats on tapered high-wires and ribbon-dancers of fanciful skill. There were jugglers and magic acts and even a vast, caged manticore-taming shows.

But, the real show was only just about to begin. There came a brief pause before which came a marvelous, streamline watercraft coated an unfailing sterling. Out from its sides rudders. Each long stroke dipped in and out of the murky depths while trailing a pathway of stars from each transcending ripple. As the transport inched forwards it's deck spilt in two. The bow held a vast dance floor atop with twelve ballerinas garbed in sun-yellow leotards pranced in synchronicity to miniature orchestra set near its opposite end. They twirled in circles and bowed back and forth, pirouettes and glissades and chassés all in perfect phrase.

The second half, the risen stern, was were most eyes fell. Curved about the platform was a shapely wreath extending protective, feather-like tendrils about a cluster of undoubtedly important individuals. At the farthest end were four Priests of Solaris, three of which were cloaked in earthen-brown. The forth appeared to be a hobbled old man in impressive robes of white, symbolizing status among his inferiors. Next there were three more. These lean men were adorned in ceremonial, ivory armor and golden, sphere-topped staffs. Then lastly, the royal family, Princess Elise the III, Princess of Solenna.

She stood tall, waved to the crowd with glee, and smiled with happiness to her city. She was wearing a white dress with two golden straps that cross below her neck, gloves that go up to her elbows, shoes shape of bird wings, and white feathers on the side of her red short hair.

As the boat was coming in, Elise was ready for the denizens of Soleanna. As she walked up to the hobbled old man in the white rob. She was given a torch with the fire swaying back and forth. She bowed with pleasure and starred at the fire with her grayish blue eyes. As she starred her eyes widen; saw what was like an old memory, or an vision, or maybe a hallucination; she saw Soleanna in flames, along with Iblis destroying the city. As she starred with fear, she snapped back to reality, with a voice.

"Miss Elise." One of her priest said, sounded worried. "It... It's alright." Elise told one of the priest on her right, to let her know that she was alright and she started talking. "We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your enteral light..." Elise walked up, and lit the torch.

With fire going around the torch, to the middle. Fireworks exploded, crowds cheered with joy, glee, and happiness.

As the crowds cheer and fireworks went on, but what they haven't notice that some unnoticed lights appeared in the sky.

Princess Elise waved at the crowd, with a happy smile.

Untul robots started crashing to the ground, making the ground shake, and fire that spread around the city.

The crowds screamed with fear and started running away, from whoever was doing this catastrophe.

More robots came in, starting to go where the Princess was. They all trapped Princess Elise and the four priests.

An air craft went over there heads and went down, to where the robots trapped Elise and the four priests. "A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna." said a man that bowed to her. He had long light brown mustache, a bald head, a pair of glasses that you can't see his eyes, and he is wearing red and black clothes, with orange suction cups. "I am Dr. Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster... From you. And to take he miracle gems that are the key to its secret... The Chaos Emeralds!" Elise held tightly to her blue chaos emerald to her chest and she was stuck by fear.

"Now Princess, this way please." Dr. Eggman held his hand out for Elise to follow him to his air craft.

Elise was shaking her head and took steps back away from Dr. Eggman, so he wouldn't capture her, the four priest stepped up and threw there arms out, so he knows she's not going with him.

At that moment, a blue tornado came up. "My... That's a pretty snazzy performance there." Said a blue hedgehog on top of the torch. Elise gasp, as she saw a hedgehog in flames from a vision. "You... It can't be!" the blue hedgehog threw a smirk at her and ran threw the robots and destroyed them, he went threw each one without a problem, then turned to the Princess.

Smiling at Elise, he introduced himself to her. "I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog!" He picked up Elise, in bridal style and ran fast, so Dr. Eggman couldn't capture the Princess.

"Not that irritating hedgehog again!" shouted Dr. Eggman, saw as Sonic picked up the Princess and ran away. "**ATTACK!****" **missiles launched from Dr. Eggman's machine and went after Sonic and Elise.

Dr. Eggman didn't want any distractions or any stupid hedgehogs, to ruin his plan again. But as Dr. Eggman knew Sonic loves to save people and it was his speciality. Dr. Eggman went back to the control panel, where he raises his machine and follows Sonic, where Princess Elise would be, he didn't want anymore distractions.

The missiles, that Dr. Eggman launched were following Sonic and started destroyed the buildings, sidewalks, and parts of the bridges near them. Sonic was to fast for any of them to hit Sonic and Elise. Elise screamed with fear, as the missiles miss them and was afraid of what would happen, if she wasn't at her city to protect. But as Sonic used his super speed to get them both out of the city, where Dr. Eggman wouldn't be able to follow them.

Unknown to anyone at the attacks began, there on top of a building watching as the blue hedgehog pick up a girl in his arms and runs away from this character guy, launching missiles at them and saw that the blue hedgehog ran fast out of the city. Silver smiled and fist his right hand in the air. "I've finally found him... The Iblis Trigger!" Silver looked around the city, and was thinking this couldn't be the past. Silver used his telekinesis to follow were the blue hedgehog was headed.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Elise can feel the wind through her hair and on her face, as Sonic goes full speed still. Elise opened her eyes, that she didn't know they were closed; she looked behind Sonic to see if anymore of this robots were following them, or launching more missiles, and gun rounds. Elise looked up at Sonic, while Sonic is still looking forward where to run and to find a safe place to be. Elise had questions, but she couldn't say what she wanted to say. Who was this Dr. Eggman person? Why would he want her Chaos Emerald? Why bring back the Flames of Disaster? More and more questions went through her head, but she wanted to ask one question to Sonic.

"Um... Why are you helping me?" questioned Elise. "No special reason." To Elise that kinda hurt her, but she was about to talk until Sonic jumped over the bridge and landed perfectly on his feet.

When Sonic wasn't paying attention, four robots came in front of them."Sonic!" screamed Elise. Sonic stopping running and looked at what the Princess was starring at, he let the Princess get off of his arms And made sure the Princess would stay there and not move, to stay safe. Sonic ran to the robots in super speed, ran into one of them, then one of the robots was shooting his gun, but missed when Sonic jumped in the air, and the bullets hit another robot and went down. With Sonic in the air, went down and destroyed the two robots and jumped again, landed on the ground with one arm out, and other on the ground, with his feet to get steady.

What Sonic didn't know was, Eggman was right behind Princess Elise, it was all an distraction for Sonic. "Ahhh!" Elise screamed with fear. Somic turned around and grasp, tried to run after her, but she was to high up; Elise trapped with big robotic hands from Eggman's ship, being taken away. "I'm afraid out little game ends now." proclaimed Dr. Eggman. Elise was trying to get free, but she can only get her arms out, enough time to give Sonic, what Eggman wants. "Sonic, take this!" Elise threw the Chaos Emerald to Sonic with force, as she was being dragged up more.

Sonic caught the Chaos Emerald and looked up at Elise, with his green emerald eyes. "I've got it! And don't worry, I'll rescue you!" That was a promise to Elise. He saves a lot of other people from Eggman, but something was different with Elise, somehow and someway, she felt special.

"I know." as Elise put her hands together over her heart and prayed he will make it time. "It's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then you can hold onto it for me!" Eggman pointed his finger at the Chaos Emerald in Sonic's hands. Sonic watched as Eggman and Elise go up to Eggman's ship and fly away from the city and Sonic. Sonic runs to the ship, but only a few steps with the Chaos Emerald in his right hand and looking up as the ship left.

Sonic knew he told Elise he would save her but he needs information on where Eggman would put the Princess. But something was bothering him and he couldn't get it out of his head, what would Eggman want with the Princess?

Unknown to Sonic, Silver saw the whole thing that happened, with the blue hedgehog taking down the robots, and the scientist taking the Princess with him, and now seeing the hedgehog looking up at the sky where his ship was.

Silver saw a perfect time to kill the Iblis Trigger. He jumped high while using this telekinesis, to land on the next building, and perfect landing on his feet. But he attacked with a hug. "Now I got you, Sonic!" said a girl pink hedgehog, with a dark pink and red dress, white gloves and shoes to match, with two rings around her wrist. "Hey!" Silver tried getting out of the hug and put his arms up and able to get her off of him, but she put her head on his chest and was rubbing against it. Whoever this Sonic was, he better run away from this fangirl, thought Silver.

"Its about time I finally caught you again!" purred Amy. As she felt Sonic against her head, she looked up and thought Sonic was about to run, but she didn't see Sonic because it wasn't Sonic! Amy let go of, whoever this hedgehog. "Hey! You're not Sonic! Um... I'm sorry!" Amy apologies to the hedgehog and shoving him the other way, putting her hands to her face to cover her eyes. Man wasn't that embarrassing, thought Amy.

Silver got his footing right, before the pink hedgehog shoved him. "Ah, I'm..." as he looked at the place where the blue hedgehog was. "Hey, where did he go?! He must of run off " Silver yelled and frustrated, he knew he had to find him again, but he was to fast for him. But a calm voice spoke, "I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?"

Silver didn't want to mean, so he took a deep breathe. "Ah... It's okay. I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I can still find him." Silver turned to the pink hedgehog.

"Well then, I'll help you!" Amy burst out, she knew he might not needed help, but she wanted to repay him for following the guy he was looking for. "What?!" Silver blurted out, he knew she just want to repay him, but she didn't need to go this far!

"Two heads are better then one when looking for someone!" Amy protested to him. Silver knew that was true, but she didn't know it had to involve killing someone. "Hey, just wait a second!" "What's your name?" Amy interrupted. Silver was about to protest this but since she asked, he didn't want to be rude. "... Silver." "That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose. But call me Amy. It's nice to meet you!" as Amy spoke and ran with Silver's arm around her hand, dragging Silver with her.

"Ah... Hey wait!" Silver yelled at her, but she didn't let go. "Ah... Come on don't be a big baby! And lets look for the guy, you were just looking for!" Amy yelled over her shoulder to Silver.

But they both didn't know they were after Sonic, Amy wanted to just catch him and make him ask her to go to a date, while Silver had to kill him, to save his future and have a beautiful world just like the past. But who will find him first?


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was dark at the prison where Shadow the Hedgehog was. It was snowing lightly, not as hard to make a blizzard. As he ran with super speed through the tress to the robots, as the robots spotted him they started firing their guns at him, but with his speed they missed him, Shadow got up to the robots and started to exploded as he went through them, he ran and ran up the wall of the prison and jumped over it and landed on his feet, as he hear more robots exploding behind him.

Shadow looked at his surroundings outside of the prison, soon came a light that's suppose to find people if they ran away, Shadow walked a few steps away from the light, so they wouldn't know he was inside.

Shadow was looking around the prison, until his radio(thats on his wrist), started talking. "Transmission from HQ. There's an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's Base. Our last communication with our agent was 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescuse. Shadow The Hedgehog." as soon the person that gave the assignment to Shadow copied. "Understood." Shadow put down his wrist and continued to talk. "Initiating The mission now." then Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport himself in the prison.

Soon Shadow was in the prison he looked around to which way to go and find Rouge. Rouge The Bat. Shadow went to his left and found the whole place booby-trap with robots, machine guns, and lasers. It was easy for Shadow because he can get through anything, with the power of Chaos Control. "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, and disappeared to the other side. He knew he was close to Rouge.

He was running around for sometime now, but found a cell that looked heavily guarded. Shadow used all his power and kicked down the door, and found what he was looking for, Rouge. "Well, took you long enough." Rouge smirked and smiled at the same time. "Come on, we don't have time to talk. We have to get out before more of Eggman's robots find us." growled Shadow, because he didn't want to talk and play games with Rouge, on a mission. "Ah... You just ruin my fun, don't you?" Rouge smirked again.

Shadow just turned around and left, not wanting to play anymore of Rouge's games. As soon as he left, he heard Rouge's bat wings flying to catch up with him, in time to not let Eggman know that Rough left.

Once there outside, they had a little bit of trouble inside the prison with some robots, but easy to deal with. Shadow was walking fast, not wanting to look at Rouge and just to go back to missions, before Rouge was captured.

Rouge was walking pretty slow right now, so Shadow knew Rouge found something precious to her. Shadow slowed down a little to let Rough catch up with him, he heard some mumbling from Rouge, until she spoke louder. "Don't you want to know what this is?" Rouge questioned Shadow, with a turned around and look at the scepter, with wings that go around the top and the middle, with a gem that is purple on top and light on the bottom, that is also purple. "My assignment was to rescue you, nothing more." even though Shadow was curious, he still didn't ask. "Fine. With you, it's always business." said Rough, when she gave up.

Suddenly the grounded started to shake. That's when trouble was near, until the ground was splitting into two. More robots were rising up; had there guns aim at Shadow and Rough. "It seems like they don't want us to leave." Rouge observed. "Let's get this over with" Shadow growled.

The battle was easy cheesy for them. Shadow ran through them, they exploded , while Rouge took the sky to watch over Shadow's back and hers also. Soon they were teleported, to Eggman's Base. Inside had an big computer showing The City of Water, on their left side was a picture of a girl, that Shadow hasn't seen before. Soon Rouge started talking. "Ah. Soleanna, the City of Water. It has a constitution monarchy, you know. The primary industries are tourism and crafting machinery." Shadow walked up to the painting that had a girl, around the age of seventeen or younger. "The current sovereign is Princess Elise the Third." "Why does Eggman's base lead to an odd place like this?" Shadow asked, with his arms crossed. "How should I know? I just followed my orders and retrieved the item. Anyway, I have a little favor to ask you. Could you escort me to the G.U.N rendezvous point?" Rough asked to politely. "Where's the rendezvous point?" Shadow asked Rouge. Rouge pointed to, what looked liked an island. "It's the ancient castle of Soleanna, in Kingdom Valley."

And they both left to Kingdom Valley, but they have no idea of whats coming to them.

* * *

Today what seemed like everything was ok, but it wasn't though. Everyone in Soleanna are worried, if the Princess is ok, priests around the city asking if they have seen Miss Elise, and guards of the Princess going to all homes asking if they also seen the Princess after the Sun Festival. But no such luck.

As Sonic saw all of this, he knew he had to find the Princess, for all citizens, priests, and guards to know she was safe and saved. All citizens knew Sonic, but they never saw him in person, they called him, 'The Blue Wind' or 'The Blue Tornado', because of Sonic's speed.

As Sonic walked around the City of Water, he asked some citizens, if they knew where the Princess would be, or if they seen anything suspicious in the sky? As the day went on, it was almost the afternoon, he knew he needed help, so he ran so he can find some information on the Princess and Dr. Eggman's plan on what he wants with her.

As soon as Sonic was about to run, where ever he can get information fast before the doctor can do anything he would regret as soon as Sonic gets there. He was stopped by his best buddy. "Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"Tails! Long time no see!" Sonic announced. "I'm glad that you're here. I heard that you tried to save their Princess from Dr. Eggman. You're going to rescue her aren't you?"

Sonic looked away from his best buddy Tails, to not let him see him blush a little. "Let me help. I may not know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing!" Tails admitted.

Sonic gave his friend an smile and a thumbs up. "Ok! With your help, this should be a piece of cake." as Sonic patted Tails back and ran. "Heh heh. I'll do my best!" Tails laughed and started running, then lifted his feet off the ground and flew on his two tails, to catch up with Sonic.

They were both off to save the Princess, but will they both make it on time before Eggman finds them?


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY PEEPS, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT GOING TO BE LONG BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER TALKS ABOUT WHAT ELISE WAS DOING, AFTER SHE GOT CAPTURE FROM DR. EGGMAN, AND THEN IT WILL GO BACK TO SONIC AND TAILS FINDING EGGMAN'S SHIP, THEN LEAVING AGAIN WITH THE PRINCESS! ENJOY!:) PLEASE R&R! **

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**AFTER ELISE WAS CAPTURE**

"Father!" seven year old Elise screamed for her father, she could not find her father anywhere in the upstairs room. So she ran to the stairs, taking each step slow, so she wouldn't have a broken neck or foot. And looked in the study saw no one there but just books and a desk, ran to the dinning room still nothing, to the kitchen, and still nothing. Elise was about to scream where her father was and run out of the castle, to scream bloody murder. Elise was panting, taking deeps breathes not to cry, and heart speeding up then a normal beep. "Father?!" yelled in the empty room and she got down to her knees and prayed, to see if there god would tell her where her father was. She heard a noise down in the basement yelling, shouting, and screaming to tell everyone down there to 'run now!'. Elise got off of the ground and started running to the noise. She was panting hard, when she finally reached to her destination. She reached for the door knob, turned it and let the door open by its self. She saw, what looked like a flame or bright light, but she couldn't tell with it blinding her. "Father?" She called out to the room, and no one answered. She turned around and about to give up, until a figure behind her, put their hands on Elise shoulders and it scared her so much she scream really loud, with all of her voice.

Elise woke up from that terrifying nightmare. She had that nightmare since her father died in a tragic accident, but she couldn't remember it all. All she remember was that.

Elise pulled her self together, and sit up to look at her surroundings, she remembers the Sun Festival, then robots trapping her, then The Blue Tornado! Elise gasped and widen her grayish blue eyes and open mouth, she suddenly remember where she was now. She was in Eggman's ship! She didn't know where she was because it was so dark, until she could hear foot steps coming toward her way.

Suddenly the door opened with a figure in the bright light. Elise cover her eyes for a bit, until she got her vision back. She starred at Dr. Eggman, wondering what he would do next. He just bowed down and moved his arm and pointed outside the door. He threw his head back, to let her know that she is going to follow him. She stood up, brushed some of this dirt she had on her dress, I wonder how it got there, thought Elise.

She walked to where Eggman was pointing and she could see the ocean. It was so beautiful, Elise put a hand on the glass, looking at the blue water and sky. She wished Sonic could get here soon, she didn't want to be here forever, with this cruel mad scientist.

She stared at the outside, until a figure suddenly appeared, it was coming in fast, dirt going everywhere, until a small hint of blue appeared, at that Elise smiled, she knew who it was and she couldn't help but whisper his name, "Sonic..."

Eggman, on the other hand, was looking at the Princess, he could see how much she wanted to get out of here, so he was so nice and let the Princess look out the window. Until he saw her smile, there was something wrong, she whispered something, that he couldn't. He walked up to the Princess and shoved her away to the ground and saw what she smiled at. That stupid hedgehog was here to get the Princess! Eggman ran to the control room and started all machines and lifted them up back to the sky and started to moved with much force, to get away from Sonic.

Back to Elise, her side hurt with Eggman shoving her away for looking out at the window. She felt the ship rising and started moving with much force, she has felt before. With much of the force she didn't feel one of her feathers, on her dress rip apart and it flew away into one of the air vents to the outside world. She got back up and still on her knees, she put both of her hands on the window and looked at Sonic and smiled knowing he will follow them and save her. She felt a spark in her heart, she didn't know what it meant, but she knew it was a good thing.

* * *

**BACK TO SONIC AND TAILS**

Sonic and Tails were racing down the island, trying to get to Eggman's ship fast, before he flies away in his ship or spots them.

They found out were his ship was from the person in the police stations, saying he saw a big purple, red, and black ship hovering yesterday at night to an island that's close to the city. Everyone laughed at him, until Sonic and Tails asked, "which way did the ship go?" then all the people in the room stopped laughing and were looking at the guy, with disbelieve-meant that Sonic The Hedgehog and Tails were asking which way it went; he said it went north of here, just follow the river stream then you'll see an beach and just go straight to were the palm trees grow. Sonic and Tails, thanks him and telling him what a great help him he was. And left without him getting to say, 'your welcome'.

Now they are after the ship, until it was to late the ship started to rise and it moved by the time they got there.

Sonic and Tails slow down, they knew that they were to late. And didn't have enough time to jump on the ship.

Sonic and Tails looked up in the sky and Sonic saw a feather, that looked like from Elise's dress; the feather landed where Sonic was standing. He bent down to pick it up, until it was in his hand, Sonic stared at it.

He got back to reality with his Tails voice.

"It looks like the Princess was moved to another location. Let's head back to the city!" Tails ran back to the city, while Sonic was still looking up in the sky, where Elise was and hoped he can get her in time, if Eggman moves to another location, it would be a piece of cake to get her out.

He didn't want Elise to suffer with Dr. Eggman, so he made a promise to himself, he will bring back Elise safe and sound and if she got hurt from Eggman or anyone else, they will regret ever hurting her. "Wait were did that come from," Sonic mumbled. He shakes his head, he doesn't care if he said it already, he already made the promise.

Sonic clutched the feather in his hand, almost breaking it into two pieces and started following Tails and Eggman's ship.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

When Elise felt Dr. Eggman's ship stopped, she sit up and looked around where they were, and she couldn't believe it, they were at the desert!

Elise didn't notice Eggman standing front of her, until he cleared his throat, ready about to say something. "That pesky hedgehog always gets in the way of my plans, heh heh! But not today, not with you in danger now." Eggman complained for a moment, until he said that, Elise looking up at Eggman wondering what he meant by in danger now.

Elise didn't want to ask, so she said this instead, "Why are we here? And what do you want from me?" the scientist looked at Elise for a moment. "Now I can't give you my plan Princess, it's a surprise, also if I told you then you would tell the irritating, Sonic The Hedgehog. But I will tell why I need you because you are the source."

With that Eggman bend down and grabbed Elise arm and got her off the ground and started dragging her into the entrance of the cave. Eggman let her go, "If you run away easily, then I'll send one of my robots to find you and trust me you don't want to run away now. Heh heh..." threanted Eggman as he walked out of the cave, for that Elise sat down on one of the blocks that were made out of dirt and cement. She put both of her hands together and hoped that Sonic would come here fast.

* * *

Sonic and Tails had followed Eggman's ship to the desert. Of curse Eggman would have his robots guarding the place so the Princess or anyone coming out or in. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and nodding telling them that one goes to the right side and left side to defeat the robots faster.

As they spread out, the robots haven't notice them yet. Sonic he goes full speed, to create a distraction for Tails to go behind them. As they both destroy all robots they look at each other and nodded."Let's go save the Princess!" Tails said very excited to meet the Princess of Soleanna in person.

Sonic smiled as saw his buddy running, Sonic was just as excited to meet Elise again.

As he walked into the cave, something sparked in his stomach, it gave him a weird feeling, but whatever it was, it brought a smile to Sonic.

* * *

Elise still had her hands clutched together and hoping for Sonic to come or anyone. Words struck in her head, 'You're a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens' as she remembers that Elise took a deep breathe, and was interrupted with a loud noise, as her wish came true, the wall of the cave came apart, with a strong force and this brought a smile to Elise.

She stood up and saw Sonic and a fox waving behind Sonic, at the her, who she didn't know who he was. "Mr. Sonic!" Elise ran up to Sonic.

"Just call me Sonic..." Sonic was interrupted by a hug Elise was giving him, arms around Sonic's neck.

Sonic put his hands on her waist and let go and moved far enough to see face to face. "Now then, are you OK?" Sonic wanted to make sure that Eggman didn't do anything to her. "I-I'm so glad that you came..." Elise said with a smile on her face, she knew sonic would come.

"I always keep my word." truth be said from Sonic but he felt a more and more connection to her. As they kept starring at each other eyes with emerald green to sapphire blue grayish eyes.

"Sonic!" they both broke eye contact to Tails scream. Sonic turned around and put his arms out to protect Elise from getting hurt. Sonic sees Eggman and his new pet robot in a cage ready to let out.

"It looks like a pesky rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well, a hedgehog to be more precise... The Princess is mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster." as Eggman pointed to the Princess and moved a few steps back to the cage to unlock it. "Tails!" Sonic shouted to his buddy. "Got it. Let's go!" Tails called out to Sonic.

* * *

Sonic and Tails ran to what Eggman's robot is called Egg-Cerberus, a part dog robot. Sonic and Tails ran up to the Egg-Cerberus; Sonic was running he jumped on the robots back, and was hanging on the red horn in the center of the head.

As for Tails he flew near Egg-Cerberus head, so he can get the robots attention and it worked. The robot went crazy jumping everywhere, running, and hit the walls of the cave, perfect plan to destroy the robot.

Elsie watched from behind the blocks that were big enough to cover her whole body, so she wouldn't get hurt.

As for Eggman he just looked more mad then before, he was stomping his foot on the ground and yelling at his Egg-Cerberus, to defeat Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic and Tails finish Egg-Cerberus with one last him on the head and they both ran away, Sonic he found Elise behind the blocks and picked her up and ran with Tails to get out of there until Eggman sends more robots at them.

Eggman was yelling furiously at his, now broke Egg-Cerberus and he was thinking. From what he saw moments ago, was when Elise and Sonic looked at each other eyes, Eggman widen his eyes with disbelief, but he knew it was to good to be true, he knew who Sonic's weakness was.

He had his plan, planned out well, with Princess Elise Sonic' s weakness that meant Sonic would do anything for her, Eggman smiled at himself for being so clever and walked up to ship and pressed a button to bring more robots at Sonic, the Princess, and Tails. Eggman turned on his ship, and left the desert. To go somewhere else important.

Meanwhile, with Sonic, Elise, and Tails, they all looked around to see if there was away out of this, until they spotted more robots, they all signed with frustration. "How long is this going to go on?" complained Sonic, also crossing his arms.

"Let's split up." as Tails said that, Sonic turned around to face him, "I'll get their attention and you take the Princess." Sonic knew he didn't want Tails to be bait for the robots, but he knew Tails was fast so he can keep care of himself.

He also liked the idea of taking Elise to safety and not here in the desert. Sonic turned to his buddy Tails and gave him a thumbs up to him. "OK. You be careful, Tails."

"Leave it to me!" soon Tails was flying in the sky and ready to distract the robots. Sonic turned to the Princess and walked up to her and picked her off her feet to his arms.

Elsie wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and just looked at his eyes. "Hold on tight." remind Elise. "I will" Elsie smiled, giving Sonic a shiver on the back of his neck making his fur stand a little, he smiled back at her and he started running toward land.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**AFTER DEFEATING DR. EGGMAN**

Everything is quiet. Just the sound of the oceans with its waves and the trees fighting the wind. Silver and Amy wondered around the island for a while, Amy kept telling him that her 'girl intuition had found Sonic' or that her 'girl intuition sensed Sonic was here'. Amy kept dragging Silver with her but mostly she only talks about only this one hedgehog, all day long.

Soon they were walking around the desert now, and with Amy having her hand over her eyes, to not let her eyes be blinded by the sunlight. Silver he was... He was dragging himself to follow Amy, but he had more important things to do, like to kill the Iblis Trigger and save everyones future. Silver sometimes wondered where Blaze was, did she make it here? Is she ok? Does she know where he is? Silver wishes he can talk to her now.

"Hmm... I sense Sonic's presence here. Call it my girlish intuition!" Amy pointed out to the desert with glee, as shes getting closer to Sonic.

Bringing Silver out of his head, he stopped walking and put his hands on his waist, shaking his head, while looking at the ground. "What am I doing?" Silver questioned himself.

Amy looked at him and he looked a little bored with her trying to find Sonic. "Sorry. As soon as I find Sonic, I'll help you find who you're looking for, Silver."

With Amy's apologizing voice, he looked back her and looked to the side of the desert and up at the sky. "This looks so beautiful."

"What? You mean this desert?" Amy interrupted Silver, but seem to pretend that he didn't hear her. "Everything is so great here isn't it? The sky is gorgeous and everyone's happy..."

"Huh?" Amy was a little confused, on what Silver was saying but whatever it meant he actually looked happy to see such a place with beauty.

Silver shook his head and turned back to Amy. "Let's go. I'll help who you're looking for." as Silver held his hand out and continued talking, "Until we find him, were looking for the guy I'm looking for. Deal?"

Amy looked at his hand, with a smile, she opened her hand, both hands clasped together, "Deal!" and thats how they made their deal.

They both walked back to the city, if they can find Sonic there.

* * *

**BACK TO SONIC AND ELISE**

Back at where Sonic carries Elise, while running through quicksand, jumping on trees and destroying some robots as they got in the way. With Sonic still running, Sonic looked at his side where Elise with her eyes closed, afraid she will get hurt, but he knew that would never happen to her. When Elise started to stir in Sonic's arms, Sonic looked back up to see where he is going.

Before Elise woke up, she felt Sonic staring at her, so she pretend to start to waking up, as soon as she did that, she found Sonic's eyes looking back at where he was running them off.

Soon what felt like hours or maybe minutes, Sonic finds a place were no one can find them. Elise felt Sonic slowing down, and looked at her surroundings, she saw grass as green as Sonic's eyes.

Once Sonic started slowing, he stopped running and let Elise off of him. Elise put her one foot down down on the grass, then the other and let her arms go of Sonic's neck. She stood and turned around to look at Sonic's face, as she slightly bowed her head, with some pieces of her red hair coming up to her face, to Sonic. "I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help..."

Elise pulled some of her hair out of the way, but then saw something red on Sonic's left shoulder. "You're hurt!" Elise worried that Sonic would of noticed.

Sonic looked at his shoulder and moved his arm, "Its nothing." Elise didn't believe him, so she bend down on her knees and grabbed Sonic's shoulder gently, "Don't say that." As she brought out her handkerchief from her dress pocket and started tying it around Sonic's wound.

Sonic felt embarrassed, he never had someone cared that he got hurt expected for Amy that keeps bugging him, so he dealt with before and never really cared about. But as Sonic felt Elise's fingers on his fur, Sonic shivered again, somehow and someway she felt different from most girls he met, they would always just love him and be fangirls to him, but Elise was normal, princess or not.

After Elise finished tying the handkerchief on Sonic's left arm, she one hand on his wound and the other on his left elbow. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

Sonic looked at her with disbelief-meant, she didn't do anything wrong and he knew what to do. "Smile." Sonic asked politely to Elise.

Elise looked up at him with confusion, but Sonic pointed his finger out to the sky, shaking his head to not frown only smile.

A butterfly came up to him and landed on Sonic's nose to much of Sonic's surprise, it brought up a smile to her. Her eyes widen with a smile as she saw the purple butterfly, landing on Sonic's nose, with a sift giggle, brought her hand, almost close to Sonic's nose, she flicked her fingers to let the butterfly fly away into the blue sky.

Sonic loved to see her smile because it brought a smile to him. And tells the truth,"Your smile... That's all I need."

As Sonic said those words the Princess and he stood up.

Sonic and her walked together side to side and started there conversation. "Eggman mentioned the Flames of Disaster, is that why he's after you?" Sonic didn't want to believe it, but he needed to know what Eggman was planning to stop him, and Elise would be safe. "Yes. The name of the sun god our county honors is Solaris... It is told that Solaris's rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. Ten years ago, we almost faced it's fury... I was a child then, so I don't remember it very much. I lost my father then..." Sonic turned around to face her, when she talked about her father. "And now Dr. Eggman is trying to cause the same disaster again... What can I do?" Elise questioned herself and Sonic, she didn't know what to do anymore, because of now Eggman is wanting to cause the same problem ten years ago when she had all of these nightmares, about her father.

Sonic didn't want to see Elise sad, so he walked up to her without saying anything, grabbed her hand and started running, to make her run. "Sonic? Sonic! Wait! I can't that fast!" Elise yelled out to Sonic, thinking he didn't hear her, but he turn around as they started running.

"Don't worry! Just raise your head and run!" they both run fast together, but Elise is getting tired, she's panting a lot and her heart is speeding up. Soon Sonic and Elise find a rest stop, Elise sits on the hill and stretches her legs, hands behind her as she's leaning on her arms. "Feels great, doesn't it?" Sonic asked Elise.

Sonic walked up to the Princess and sat nexted to her, his legs crossed and leaning on his arms. Elise looked at him as he sat down next to her. "Yes... I've never run so fast before..." Elise was panting to get her breathe, but got it back now.

"Nothing starts when you take action. If you need to worry, then run." Sonic never said those words to anyone before. Elise was tired still, so she leaning her head against Sonic's shoulder, and closed her eyes for a minute.

Sonic was shock that Elise was on Sonic's shoulder, he blushed a little, but turned his head away, so Elise wouldn't see. Elise opened her eyes and brought up her head, to look at Sonic, but she can see a hint of light pink forming on his cheek.

Sonic turned around, not feeling Elise's head on his shoulder; Sonic was only inches away from Elise. Elise was looking at Sonic for sometime now, she didn't know what to do, so she followed what her heart said.

Elise leaned and their foreheads touch, they both felt the same spark.

Sonic and Elise were only inches away from each, they closed their eyes and started to lean, lips almost brushing against each other.

But they both stopped each other.

Sonic cleared his throat and started talking, "Umm... Let's get back to the city, were you can stay safe..." Sonic trailed off a little, and it went silent.

Until he heard an response. "OK." Elise said a little sad, that they didn't kiss, someway he felt special to her.

Sonic nod and picked up Elise and started to run back to the city.

Sonic and Elise were both thinking.

Elise wondered if it was possible to like a hedgehog, after one day?

For Sonic, he wondered what happened if they did kiss, would this change their friendship, or ruin their friendship?


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**KINGDOM VALLEY**

With dark clouds covering the sky, with no light showing. Shadow and Rouge it to Kingdom Valley. They both walked around the castle were everything started. Shadow and Rouge walked up to the middle of the castle, round the building was all broken pieces and the ceiling that was not there any more, showed its darkness.

"The former king of Soleanna used to reside in this castle. But a major accident occurred ten years ago, and no one's lived here since." Shadow looked at Rouge, wondering how she knew everything about the City of Water and the royal family of Soleanna.

"Accident?" Rouge looked at him, and rolled her eyes and continued talking."I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. I think the name of the plan was..."

"The Solaris Project" interrupted Eggman. Rouge and Shadow looked up and found Eggman hovering in the sky. "It was an ambitious project named after their enteral sun god." Eggman looked down at Rough and Shadow, when he finished talking.

"Doctor!" Rouge sounded a little surprised that Eggman was here.

"It's been a while, my dear Rouge. And of course, Shadow. Not if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Secret of Darkness you took from me." Eggman didn't want any more distractions, he had enough, he needed to get everything he plan on doing before it went haywire or worse.

Eggman knew Shadow and Rouge wouldn't give in to him, so he called for his robots and they surrounded Shadow and Rouge, pointing their guns at them, ready to fight for the Secret of Darkness. One of the robots pointed their guns and shot, but Shadow and Rouge for to fast for them to hit, Rouge took the sky, and Shadow ran.

Eggman brought one of his hands that was connected to his machine, to hit Rouge.

"Ahh..." screamed Rouge. It worked but the Secret of Darkness was in her hand and fell down with her. Shadow looked up, when he heard Rouge screamed and ran to her and caught her. Rouge looked at Shadow and got out of his arms.

Everyone looked at the Secret of Darkness fall down. "No...!" shouted Eggman from his ship, not able to get the Secret of Darkness in time.

The Secret of Darkness broken into pieces and with its purple light the robots shorted out. Black smoke came out of the scepter and went straight up and moved around the castle destroying all robots, in the blacks smoke path.

Shadow and Rouge watched as the black smoke went around and heard Eggman yelling. "It's no use! Pull back, pull back, pull back!" Shadow and Rouge watched Eggman fly away and it looked like he was scarier of what was in the scepter.

Shadow and Rouge watched the black smoke going up into the sky, then in went down into the ground, under the surface. Shadow and Rouge walked up to where the black smoke was and just stand there observing, where it went.

Shadow saw his own shadow on the ground, and his shadow moving to the black smoke. As his shadow was gone, Shadow saw himself. Rouge was just as surprise as himself. "What?! His shadow..."

Shadow saw his shadow had green eye, with gray stripes in his hair, two rings on his wrist and feet, and white gloves and black and white shoes.

"Hah hah... Oh, how ironic fate can be! I would never have believed I would be resurrected through your shade! I thank you, Shadow The Hedgehog!" as he bowed his head to Shadow and thanked him.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Shadow growled.

"I'm Mephlies. Mephlies the Dark." Mephlies started walking up to Shadow and Rouge, with his head down and dragging his feet. "What, did you forget me?" Mephlies went on.

Shadow was even more confused, how did Mephlies knew him, but he didn't? Rouge was wondering the same thing, but when he was walking up to them, it didn't sound good.

"I owe much to you, Shadow." Mephlies was standing right in front of him, lifted his head up, to show his green snake eyes to Shadow.

Shadow ran up to Rouge, when Mephlies put up his hands. "Oh, yes. What you gave to me, I now return to you!" Mephlies brought up his hand and a purple with black lines ball, showed up in his hands and continued talking. "A one-way ticket to oblivion!"

Mephlies raised his hand over his head and the ball got bigger, big enough for Shadow, Rouge, and himself to go to oblivion.

The light blinded Shadow and Rouge, they covered their eyes and tried moving back to get out, but it was to late they disappeared. For Mephlies he disappeared with them, so he can have fun.

* * *

**BACK TO THE** **CITY**

Silver and Amy wondered around the city, still didn't find Sonic. Amy walking around with her hand over her eyes to block the sun and also to find Sonic easily and walking around in circles to see if he's there and here.

Silver was still dragging himself to catch to her, but he was also looking for the Iblis Trigger, if he was still around the island. "I can't believe we haven't located Sonic yet. Gee, I wonder where he went?" Silver looked up at her, thinking that this Sonic is her boyfriend or something, but she seemed like a fangirl, who just wants a date.

Silver looked around to still help Amy, but he found someone who looked familiar, gasped and wide eyes, he couldn't believe his own eyes. He threw one of his power balls, at him and missed.

Before the power ball, Sonic was carrying Elise to the city, Elise asked if she can walk the rest of the way to stretch her legs. Sonic of coursed, letted her walk but he still isn't satisfied that they were safe from Eggman, so every now and then the would look side to side, back and forth, and up and down.

Sonic was sometimes looking at Elise, to make sure she was ok and sometimes to wonder what happened if they did kiss on the hill. Elise wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and sometimes she would bump into Sonic by accident, Sonic says it's no problem, but she knew he was just being nice to her.

As they were walking, when Sonic stopped Elise from walking.

Elise looked at Sonic worried, unexpected Sonic picked her up fast, until a power ball almost hit them. Sonic jumped high enough to miss and landed on his feet. Sonic turned to Elise, "Elise go somewhere far from here!" whispered Sonic to Elise.

Elise nodded and ran to the nearest wall that was far away from the two hedgehogs.

Silver was floating when he threw his power ball at the Iblis Trigger, as he saw the blue hedgehog pick up the girl and whispered something to her, not able to hear what he was saying and he saw the girl run behind the wall and showing half of her face, to see what was going on.

Sonic turned to the hedgehog, who threw it at him and saw him floating himself down. "I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger. Your actions will condemn us all." Silver pointed to Sonic as he brought out his arms ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Sonic questioned, he hasn't seen this hedgehog before, so he thought he was new or something.

"My name is Silver. For the future if the world, I will destroy you!" when Sonic figured it out he wasn't from here, he was from the future to kill him! But he didn't know what he meant about, the Iblis Trigger.

Elise heard everything, so this Silver wanted to destroy Sonic, but what did he mean by destroying 'The Iblis Trigger'. Then she remember something at the Sun Festival, before Sonic saved her, she saw a hedgehog that looked different from Sonic, so was it him that was in her vision? She didn't want to ask more questions, she just watched as Sonic and Silver were fighting. She could see that Sonic defeated Silver.

What she didn't notice was Eggman was right behind her.

Silver used his telekinesis to bring up tables and chairs to throw at Sonic, but Sonic missed all of them and he hit Silver in the stomach, to bring him down. But with some of Silver's telekinesis he threw Sonic across the buildings or into walls.

Sonic went super speed to knock down Silver and it worked.

Silver bended down on his knees and was supporting himself on his hand, while his other one was on his arm, breathing hard, after that big kick Sonic gave him.

Sonic walked up to him. "Hey..." Silver used some of his telekinesis to build a power ball to hit him, right where he wanted him.

Sonic was hit and thrown across to a wall, it took Sonic breathe away and fell down onto the floor on his knees and hands supporting him to get breathing back.

Silver walked up to Sonic and bended on his knees looking at Sonic. "Hmph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?"

Sonic didn't know what Silver was talking about, so he asked. "What do you... mean?" "

Silver stood up, and looked down at the blue hedgehog. "It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, The Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!"

Silver was about to raise his hand and kill him right now, before a scream came.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Elise was watching how Sonic defeated Silver, she put both of her hands together over her heart, hoped that Sonic wouldn't get hurt.

Unexpected Silver threw a power ball at him, Elise gasped, she almost about to make a run to Sonic, but she was trapped by mechanic hands from Eggman's ship. "Ahhh..." Elise screamed for Sonic to come and get her.

* * *

Silver and Sonic looked where the scream was from, Sonic almost panicked. "Elise... Elise?!" Sonic got up and ran to Eggman's ship where Elise is, "Wait!" Sonic called out to Eggman, but there wasn't enough time.

Silver threw another power ball at Sonic, not letting him leave without finishing their fight. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! It time I finally put an end to this!"

Silver was about to raise his hand, until Amy got in the way. "Stop!"

"Amy? Get out of my way, Amy! This is my mission!" Silver didn't want to hurt her, if she didn't move then he have to find The Iblis Trigger again.

"Absolutely, not!" Amy shook her head. Amy had her arms open to protect Sonic, she was happy to help, but if he asked her to go on date that would make her day. "Hmph!" Silver groaned.

Sonic lifted himself up and turn to Amy. "Thanks Amy, I appreciate it." Sonic left to get Elise.

"Leave it to me." Amy yelled to Sonic.

* * *

**BEFORE THE FIGHT**

While Amy was looking for Sonic, she was about to give up and help find who Silver was looking for. Amy was thinking, what did Silver mean by, the world was beautiful and all the people were happy here, age thought, she didn't think that Silver loved this world a lot, it's just a world, but maybe he came from a different world or someplace, Amy thought.

She walked back where Silver stopped. And this brought out a smile to Amy, she found Sonic, but with a girl in a white dress, walking to the side of Sonic. Amy hid, so Sonic wouldn't see her.

What she saw was Sonic and the girl walking, until she notice something in Sonic's eyes, he made the girl stop walking, and he picked her up and jumped, with a power ball almost hitting them.

Amy gasped and wondered who did that, until she saw Silver in the sky floating and landing on the ground. She saw how Sonic whispered something to the girl, and she nodded and ran behind a wall far from Sonic and Silver.

Amy knew what Sonic said now, he told her to go somewhere safe, Amy sometimes wished she was the damsel in distress, but she knew it would never work, not with her hammer.

She watched more and more of the fight between Silver and Sonic, when Sonic was thrown across to the wall after he defeated Silver.

Amy looked at the girl, who looked like she was about to run to Sonic, but she was to late. Amy gasped, when she saw Eggman behind her, and grabbed her with the mechanical hands on his ship.

Amy looked back at Sonic, she heard a name, she guessed it was the girls name, and saw Sonic run after her, but was to late.

Silver hit him with another of his power balls and talked more, until he raised his arm ready to throw another one, "Oh I don't think so!" muttered Amy, ran up to Sonic and yelled, "Stop!" got in front of Sonic, her arms held out in the open, ready to get things straight with Silver.

* * *

**RIGHT NOW **

Amy and Silver were staring at each other for awhile, one of them didn't know who should break the silence, so Amy broke the silence. "The person you were looking for was Sonic?" once Silver heard the name, it looked like they were after the same person.

Silver still stayed quiet, until Amy stopped talking. "Were you planning to kill him?" Silver didn't think twice. "He's responsible for destroying my world!" Silver looked away from Amy, not able to look at her face.

"That's crazy!" Amy wouldn't believe that Sonic would destroy that world, not him! "Sonic would never do that!" Amy protested to Silver.

"But it's true!" Silver looked back at Amy's face. "In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world." Silver pointed out and to tell the truth, he didn't know what was right or wrong, anymore. "So I must..."

"No! I don't believe it! Even if that was true, if I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic!" Amy admitted to Silver.

Silver just looked at her with disbelieve-meant. Amy looked at Silver's face and ran to the direction that Sonic left.

Silver was staring at the same place, where Amy left to go find Sonic, shaking his head, he walked somewhere, anywhere to think what he is doing.

* * *

After Sonic left to go find the Princess, he lost the ship. He was looking everywhere, but he couldn't find her or Egggman's ship anywhere. That was when his best buddy, Tails came in.

"Sonic!" Sonic ran up to Tails, in a matter of seconds.

"Tails, you made it." Tails rolled his eyes, of course he made it, and smirked at Sonic.

"Come on, Knuckles has something for you!" Tails ran, lifted his feet of the ground and flew away.

While Sonic was wondering what Knuckles has that he needed, he followed Tails to the dock shore, where water was, and Knuckles. Knuckles, with his arms crossed, and looks mad, as always, never really smiles, he was holding something that looked like a card.

"Knuckles." Sonic called out to him.

Knuckles nodded to him, "I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city. He wanted me to give this to you." Knuckles threw the red card to Sonic.

Sonic caught it, and looked at it, until Eggman's figure showed on the card. "Sonic The Hedgehog. If you want me to return the Princess, you must give me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis." when Eggman's message stopped playing, Sonic looked at it and was thinking, why would he give me the location where we is? And is it a trap?

Sonic looked at Knuckles and threw the card back to him, who missed and dropped it on the ground and stomped on it. "He's pretty cocky." Knuckles grumbled.

"It's most definitely a trap." Tails put in. "I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement."

Sonic looked at the blue Chaos Emerald and observed it. This the same one that Eggman wanted, when he saved Elise from him at the Sun Festival. Sonic was going no matter what happens. "I'm going!" argued Sonic, Knuckles and Tails look at him shock, that he's going.

"Sonic?" Tails and Knuckles complained, at the same time.

"Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Elise is, I think I should thank him personally." Sonic clutched onto the Chaos Emerald, hoping that Elise is ok.

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other not bothering to argue with Sonic, "OK count me in." Knuckles said, to let Sonic know that he's going to help, "Me too." Tails add in, to Sonic.

Sonic nodded to them and they started running to White Acropolis.

* * *

**NEAR THE BEACH**

Right before Silver and Blaze sent to the future, Blaze and Silver were separated and had to find their way back to land. Unfortunately Silver was near the city and it was easy for him because he asked, they've seen a blue hedgehog, they all said no, but they suggested the Sun Festival, so Silver went there.

Blaze was somewhere on top of a hill, with houses looking around, "So this is the past... I hope Silver is OK. He's pretty insecure when he's alone." Blaze closed her eyes and remembering what silver said, "Blue hedgehog..." mumbled Blaze, once it clicked her head, she looked out and ran to catch up to Silver, because she believes, she knows who it is.

Blaze has been running for a while now, but she finally spotted land and ran into the city looking around she didn't find anything, so her next option was to go to the beach.

She walked around the beach for sometime now, until she spotted and certain hedgehog, Silver. She walked up to him and observed him, he was sitting on the stair steps looking at the clear sky.

Blaze smiled, "So this is where you are. I've been looking for you." Silver turned his head a little, to let Blaze know that he heard her, but looked back at the sky. Blaze walked up to Silver, "What's wrong?" Blaze asked curious.

"Well, uh, Blaze... To kill someone to save the world... Is that the really that right thing to do?" Silver blurted out.

Blaze put both of her hands on her waist and looked at where Silver was looking at, "You're so naive. Whether it's right or wrong. I can't really say... But what I do know is, if we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is." Silver nodded and stood up, and got an idea.

"Since he's after Dr. Eggman, let's sneak into Eggman's base. Maybe we'll learn something new." Silver suggested. Blaze nodded and they ran to White Acropolis, hoping they will learn something, but will they be in time?


	11. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**HI PEEPS, OK SO YOU PROBABLY READING THIS NOW. BUT AS YOU'VE READ, SILVER AND AMY WERE LOOKING FOR SONIC, AND SILVER WAS FIGHTING SONIC, TO KILL THE IBLIS TRIGGER, TO SAVE HIS FUTURE! BUT SILVER DIDN'T SUCCEED. RIGHT NOW BLAZE AND SILVER HAVE REUNITE AND ARE NOW TRYING TO FIND INFORMATION ABOUT SONIC. **

**OK IF YOU READ CHAPTER 5 AND WERE THINKING 'WHY DID THIS WRITER WRITE A NIGHTMARE ABOUT ELISE'S FATHER, TEN YEARS AGO?' WELL TO TELL THE TRUTH I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT WAS ON EGGMAN'S SHIP, SO I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING, BUT I THINK I WROTE IT BECAUSE TO GIVE YOU READERS A CLUE OF WHAT HAPPEN WHEN ELISE WAS YOUNG, AND HOW HER FATHER DIED.**

**OK, I WAS A LITTLE MEAN ON CHAPTER 7, IF YOU SONELISE FANS ARE YELLING AT ME RIGHT NOW, I DESERVE IT, BECAUSE IM SCREAMING AT MYSELF ALSO, BUT IF YOUR ASKING QUESTIONS LIKE, 'WHY DIDN'T THEY KISS?' OR 'WHEN WILL THEY KISS THEN?' OR ALSO 'ARE THEY EVER GOING TO KISS?' ANSWER TO ALL QUESTIONS WHY I DIDNT WANT THEM TO KISS, IS BECAUSE THEY NEED A TIME AND PLACE TO CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS TO EACH OTHER, BUT DON'T WORRY IT WILL COME SOON! THEY'RE FIRST KISS WILL BE ON CHAPTER 14 OR 15 DEPENDING, HOW LONG THE CHAPTERS WILL BE. AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, YES! THEY WILL KISS MORE THEN ONE TIME! DUH!;) **

**OK, THIS IS GOING TO SOUND CRAZY BUT, IM ADDING COSMO! I KNOW CRAZY RIGHT! BUT WHY? WELL IM KEEPING IT A SURPRISE, FOR ALL YOU LOVELY PEEPS. BUT OMEGA WILL BE HERE ALSO! AND WE MIGHT HAVE TWO CHARACTERS COMING IN BUT THEY WOULD ONLY STAY FOR ABOUT 5-6 SENTENCES AROUND THE END OF THE STORY! **

**BUT THATS MOSTLY IT! I LOVE YOU PEEPS, PLZ R&R, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL ME IF THERES SOMETHING YOU WANT ME TO IMPROVE OR ADD IN THE STORY! CHAPTER 10 AND CHAPTER 11 WILL COME SOON, MAYBE AROUND MONDAY OR TUESDAY, OR IF IM LUCKY, TODAY! ENJOY CHAPTER 10!**

**OH AND THIS STORY MIGHT BE AROUND OVER 20 CHAPTERS! ENJOY!**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter might be a little to long, but exciting news! New character! Shadow Lover 123 requested a OC, Jasmine The Hedgehog! Who she is in this chapter? She is Shadows girlfriend! In chapter 12 they will reunite! Specialty: just like Shadow (runs fast, looks almost alike), but has ice power! Enjoy! And give thanks to Shadow Lover 123 for bring up the new character! You deserve it! R&R! **

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails ran to where Eggman's base is, but he didn't tell them they had to go through his robots. But to think of it, he never does tell them anything. Sonic runs super speed trying to get to the entrance, Knuckles went through the hard way smashing everything with his knuckles, and while Tails goes up to the sky and keeps them distracted. Once all robots were destroyed, they went inside to give Eggman the Chaos Emerald, then Sonic can get Elise out of there, and get her to safety.

They all run together and find an open space that looked like where Eggman would be. "You're late..." Eggman's voice startled them and they all looked up and saw Eggman in the control room. "Well, we had to deal with your little pets." Knuckles growled. Sonic had more important things to ask Eggman, "Where's Elise?" Sonic growled at Eggman, if he hurt her behind his back he would kill him, without thinking twice. "My aren't we impatient..." Eggman moved to his side and dragged Elise off the floor, to stand up. "Sonic!" Elise yelled, and worried that Eggman is up to something, to do with Sonic and his friends. "Let go of her!" Sonic yelled and growled at same time, he and his friends moved to get ready to fight him. "Ah, ah. You better not move. Now the Chaos Emerald..." Eggman knew Sonic would do anything to get Elise out, so all he needed was to get Sonic to do was to put the Chaos Emerald in the machine, that Eggman spent working on after when he captured Elise again, and he would finally get rid of the hedgehog.

Sonic looked up and moved his hands behind his back, and showed the sapphire Chaos Emerald to Eggman, to satisfy him that he brought the Chaos Emerald with him. Eggman pointed through the window where he wanted Sonic to put the Chaos Emerald in. "Place it there." Sonic saw Elise head shake, telling him not to do it, but if it meant getting Elise out, he did it anyway. As Sonic placed the Emerald on top of the machine that went up through the floor. As it was bring dragged down, Eggman laughed and pushed Elise out of the way and pressed a big red button, "Hmph!" "No...!" Elsie screamed and ran up to the window and hit on it a couple of times before it was to late.

A big purple force-field came down and surrounded Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, they moved close to each other so it wouldn't hit them, Knuckles walked up to the force-field and punched it. "It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype. With this machine, I'll be able to control the flow of time itself!" Eggman was walking up to the control panel and was about to pull it, until unexpected Elise shoved him away from the control panel. Eggman couldn't believe how stupid the Princess was, she must truly love Sonic, thought Eggman. Sonic and his friends saw everything, when Elise pushed Eggman out of the way to not let them go anywhere, where Eggman wanted them to go. Sonic saw Eggman push Elise away from the control panel to the floor with a hard thud. Sonic ran up to the force-field, but he didn't make it, when Eggman got to the control panel and he turned it on. "No...!" Elsie screamed and sounded sad after she saw Sonic and his friends disappear in front of there faces.

Elise ran up to the window, put both of her hands on the window, slid down to the floor, she couldn't believe Eggman won, and got Sonic and his friends out of the way, to begin his destruction to the world, and bring back, The Flames of Disaster. "Rest assured... They're not dead... Yet." Elsie closed her eyes and prayed Sonic would find away to come back. "They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up? It could be the distant past or far future. But my machine requires some time-tuning. In fact what my machine needs in order to complete, is your power." Elsie looked up at Eggman, and wondered what he meant, she didn't have power or anything, she was just a Princess. "My power?" "Yes I can finally complete my plans. Now that I have the Chaos Emeralds... And you... The Princess of Soleanna. That's all I need to receive the Flames of Disaster. And with its power, I'll be able to control everything in the world! So you would be wise to remain on my "good" side!" Eggman told the Princess and left out of the room, with Elise sitting on the floor looking at where Sonic was and now gone.

* * *

Amy was running. Running to catch up with Sonic. After she left Silver, she went running to catch up him, somehow someway she did catch up with him. She followed Sonic and watched him go inside Eggman's base. Amy sat there waiting for Sonic to come out, but she noticed something was off. Sonic always comes out in no time, but not this time. Amy sat there for another five to ten minutes, she gave up and went inside to take a look around and find Sonic herself.

* * *

Elise stayed at the same place, for so long, she didn't remember where she was, until she snapped back to reality. She noticed there were no robots guarding her, so she took her chance and walked out of the room.

Amy was walking for a long time, her feet were getting tired. She walked up to the edge of the wall and she looked to the side, where robots where checking the corridors of the ship. "Maybe I should just go back, maybe I just missed Sonic, and he left," Amy was about to turn around until she heard a door opening. Amy stopped herself and looked up. It was the same girl, that Sonic tried to save, when Eggman captured her. "Hello..." Amy whispered. "Hi..." Elise whispered back to a pink hedgehog. They both looked at each other for sometime now, but they had to get out of here now! "Come on, lets go before Eggman sends robots to find you..." "OK..." Elise smiled and went to get out of here.

Amy thought they were near the exit, until she noticed they were lost. Amy looked at her surroundings, she didn't know where to go, either left or right. Amy took her chances and went right, with the girl following her now, she might be in trouble. She didn't want her to be hurt or anything its just harder because she's human. Amy was lost in thought, until a sobbing voice was heard. Amy looked at the girl, but she wasn't the one crying, "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Elise questioned and confused. Amy shrugged her shoulders, "I thought I heard someone cry and..." Amy trailed off, and heard another sobbing near them. Elise turned to the pink hedgehog, "I heard it..." Amy turned to her and nodding at each other they followed where the sobbing voice was.

Amy and Elise continued walking, until they heard the sobbing voice really close to them. They both looked at a cell, that seemed really overly protected. "Stand back, I got this..." as Amy brought out her hammer and started mashing her way in. Elise stood back, far enough for Amy to hammer the door open. Three more times, Amy hammered the door, it finally opened.

Amy and Elise walked in the cell, and looked around. Amy saw a figure near the center of the room, looking at the wall in front of the hedgehog. The hedgehog had its knees close to its chest, face buried its face in its knees, not sobbing anymore, but taking deep breathes. Amy walked up to the figure and was standing behind the hedgehog, Elise on the other hand was standing next to the door, her hands clutched together, hoping that this hedgehog was ok. Amy looked at the hedgehog more closely, with the light now showing, and it looked like, "Shadow?" Amy called out to the hedgehog. The hedgehog raised its head fast, liked it heard her voice before, and turned its head slowly to let Amy see who it is.

Amy gasped with shock, with wide eyes, and open mouth taking her breathe away, a horrible memory started coming to her, that she didn't want to see again.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was a sunny day, at the city today. As Amy and Jasmine walked down the sidewalks shopping for clothes, well mostly Amy was, but they were looking around the city now. "So how's Shadow doing?" Amy teased Jasmine with a smile. "He's good, working a lot, but I can deal with it," Jasmine closed her eyes, she always hated how Shadow had a lot of work to do, he said he'd try getting some time off but his work wouldn't allow him to.

"Come on Jasmine, I brought you here for a reason, to have fun with your best friend, not to mope around at home all day... Come on I heard they had a sale at the beauty shop!" that brought a smile to Jasmine's face. "You still trying to get Sonic, to ask you on a date?" Jasmine laughed. Amy just looked down at the ground, "Maybe..." Amy muttered. "But come on let's go." Jasmine watched Amy ran to the beauty shop, she smiled to herself, this girl will give up will she, Jasmine thought. Jasmine was lost in though, she didn't see Eggman's ship.

Unexpected, something hit hard on Amy's head, hard enough to knock her up. Jasmine gasped, "Amy?!" Jasmine was running to her friend but she was scoped up from the ground and was trapped into a glass ball.

"Now I got you!" Eggman laughed. Jasmine gritted her teeth together, raised her hand up and used her power to freeze the glass, but something unexpected burned the ice, it did just burn the ice, it was getting hot in the glass ball. "Now I wouldn't try your power, you see in this glass ball, I added a heater to make it so hot it can melt ice fast..." Jasmine looked up at Eggman, tried to use her power again, but couldn't, she feel to her knees and she knew she was helpless now. "Ho, ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed as he saw Jasmine fall to her knees, Eggman had finally caught Jasmine, at last. "Now that I finally caught you, we are going to have so much fun together!" Eggman said his last words to Jasmine, Jasmine is taken up into Eggman's ship.

Amy saw everything that happen, apparently they didn't hit hard enough, to knock her up. But all Amy could see that Eggman won and captured her best friend and left. Amy looked up at the sky where, she last saw Jasmine, then came in darkness.

* * *

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Amy thought she would never see her best friend again, Amy had the courage to say her name, once again, "Jasmine..." Jasmine looked up at her and smiled, "Hey, Amy..."


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**BACK TO SHADOW AND ROUGE**

All Shadow and Rouge remember was, that they were at Kingdom Valley, Eggman was asking for the Secret of Darkness, then they were under attack by his robots, then black smoke appeared from the scepter, then Shadow's shade taken away, and Mephlies!

Shadow and Rouge were taken away to oblivion. When the portal ended, where Mephlies took them, they both fell down on their feet, and looked shock where they are.

The sky was dark with black smoke, fire on the ground with lava added, and all buildings that are broken down.

"What is this place?" Rouge walked up to the end of the building they were standing on. Rouge looked down and found some glass on the floor, so Rouge took caution steps. Shadow walked up to where Rouge was standing. "It seems we've been teleported to another location." Shadow observed, from everything that was light, now was dark. "Well, let's find out where we are." Rouge ran inside the building, and is going to find a computer. Shadow was about to run, until something came to head, "Mephlies... Who is he?" Shadow whispered to himself, it seems like Mephlies knew him well, but he hasn't seem him before. Shadow looked out to the dark sky again, and followed Rouge, where she would find a computer.

Rouge found a computer, in what looked liked Eggman's base, but it couldn't be. Rouge turned on the computer and started hacking it. "I'm in..." She went to work on their location now. "I've pinpointed our location, it is..." Rouge trailed off, and looked up at the screen and gasped, "No... That's not possible... Were still in the Doctor's base. But how can that be? Wait, there's no doubt now!" Shadow had his arms cross and was thinking, then something clicked in his head, "So it's not where we are..." Rouge started typing on the computer, then she got an update. Shadow and Rouge looked up at the computer, Rouge gasped and covered her hand over her mouth, not believing what they see. "It appears that we've gone though time... Doesn't it?" Shadow asked. "Yes... Approximately 200 years. Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated." doubted Rouge.

Shadow looked over at Rouge, "Well, at least we know we've arrived in the future. That means this Mephlies character has the power to control time." Rouge and Shadow were looking at the data that they found, to see if there's anymore to this Mephlies and the future. "His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control." something clicked in his head, there was another person that was like him, but he never saw her again, after Eggman took her away, Jasmine. He always blamed it on himself, but Amy told him that it wasn't his fault, he didn't know that Eggman would follow them, so mostly Amy blamed it on herself. "But..." Shadow trailed off, when they heard a loud thud in the building. Rouge and Shadow nodded at each other and started following the noise.

* * *

Sonic, Tail, and Knuckles were spinning in the portal where Eggman took them. Once the portal finally ended, they all fell from the ceiling. "Ahh...!" they all screamed.

Sonic landed safely on the ground with his feet, Knuckles fell on his head with a hard thud, and Tails fell on his bottom that sounded it really hurt. Sonic looked at them, seeing if their ok, then looked around the place they just went through Egggman's machine. It looked like Eggman's base, but why does it look like it was destroyed, from something big.

"Boy, do I feel dizzy..." groaned Tails. "Ow, my head!" growled Knuckles. Sonic didn't say anything, but just looked at Eggman's base, not believing where they are. "Where are we?" Tails questioned, still feeling dizzy.

"Oh, look who's here! I didn't except to see you guys." Said a voice, that sounded familiar, Sonic looked up, where Eggman's window use to be, and found a familiar bat and hedgehog. "Rouge! Shadow!" Tails shocked and surprise that they were here with them. Rouge had one hand on her waist and the other waving at them "Hi, long time no see!" Rouge smiled at them. Shadow had his arms crossed over his chest wanting to leave right away to find out who this Mephlies is and ask important questions to him.

* * *

Far away from Eggman's base. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles were all staring at the destroyed buildings and then that's when they needed to know where they are.

"This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline," Shadow started the conversation, over the dead silence. "The future?" Tails shocked, he can't believe that Eggman's machine brought them to the future. "Then that means Eggman's machine can control time!" that was even worse, because if Eggman can control time, that means he change the past, to beat Sonic, or even worse, rule the world.

"Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here!" Sonic knew Eggman needed time to do something stupid or create a other machine to complete his plan, but what was his plan though.

Knuckles was shaking his head, not believing any of this, "Now, how can we get back to our own time?" grumbled Knuckles, while he kicked a rock off of the bridge, that was now broken in half.

"You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy." replied Shadow. Everyone looked at Sonic, when he was thinking of what Shadow meant, as soon as he got it, "I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will..." "Yes, but that alone is insufficient..." Shadow interrupted and pointed at Sonic.

Shadow might do everything alone by himself, but he had to ask for help, if they were in the future, then the Chaos Emeralds would not have a lot of power in them, for one person to open the portal back home. "Okay, Shadow. It looks like we need to work together." Sonic huffed out to Shadow, and gave him the thumbs up, to let him know that they made their deal. Shadow nods in return. Shadow and Rouge take the left side to where all fire and lava is and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles take the right side to where all of the buildings are destroyed.

Unknown to all of them, that someone was watching them behind their backs. There the black smoke watch as they talk to one another and making their deal to each other, to find the Chaos Emeralds, to leave this future and change it all. As the black smoke turned back to his form, he walks where they were just now and looked where Shadow and Rouge left, "Hah hah... They will never know what comes to them." at that Mephlies turned back to black smoke and followed Shadow.

* * *

**BACK AT EGGMAN'S BASE**

Silver and Blaze walk in the snow, where Eggman's base was, they were to late. As they walked further, Silver finds a sapphire Chaos Emerald, Silver picked it up and observed it. "That's a Chaos Emerald." Silver looked at Blaze, figuring out how she knew it was a Chaos Emerald, but he couldn't tell. Blaze continued talking, "It's said this gem can transform your thoughts into power. Collect seven, and a miracle's supposed to happen." Blaze looked at the Chaos Emerald in Silver's hands and turn around to leave, into the city. "Keep it as a lucky charm." Blaze told Silver.

Silver looked down at the gem, "It transform your thoughts into power..." whispered Silver. Silver was thinking of something, that it might work. If the gem can transform your thoughts into power, then he knows what he can use to kill the Iblis Trigger. Silver fisted the gem and began to run, to catch up with Blaze.


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: OK, DO ANY OF YOU REMEMBER WHEN I SAID OMEGA WOULD BE IN THE STORY, WELL HE'LL COME, BUT HE WILL BE EVIL. PARENTLY MEPHLIES AWAKES HIM, TO CAPTURE SHADOW. OMEGA WILL TURN UP AROUND CHAPTER 19 OR 20 DEPENDING, BUT ANYWAY SO ROUGE WILL NOT ASK THE G.U.N TO AWAKE HIM. YOU'LL SEE WHERE IT GOES. OH AND ALSO AMY, ELISE, AND JASMINE WILL BE THIS CHAPTER ALSO! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THEN ALL OF THE OTHERS! ENJOY! PLEASE R&R! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND MY UPDATES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE LATE, I'LL TRY TO FIND TIME, LOVE YOU PEEPS! SORRY IF I TOOKED LONG! **

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran back to Eggman's base, to find some information if there's any Chaos Emeralds, near them or near Shadow and Rouge. When they got there, they walked around and looking inside some cells and rooms. When they were walking around and couldn't find a computer still. Sonic was looking back and forth, and side to side, checking if there were any computers near them, but something caught Sonic's eye, there was a cell door, that looked like someone was trying to get in, there were about five or six holes on the door, that looked like something big, and inside the dark cell room. Sonic snaked his head, and walked back to Tails and Knuckles.

"No matter where we go, all we see are ruins." grumbled Knuckles. "How can this be out future?" Knuckles added, he was walking in circles still not believing it's their future, he wondered if there was away to get the future they want, not darkness. "How could it come to this?" Tails just read Knuckles mind.

Sonic looked at both of them, not wanting to answer or add a question. He walked pass them, still thinking if there's away to get to the timeline, and go after Eggman, to get Elise.

That's all was in Sonic's mind, to save Elise and get her to safety and leave, but it hurt his heart, to just leave Elise. Maybe he should of kissed her on the hill and confessed his feelings he had for her, when he had the chance, but he was stupid to not kiss her. He remembered when he saw, Elise's face went sad, after he told her they should go back to the city. Sonic closed his eyes, coming back to reality, until he noticed a light coming from a door.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles run to the door, but stopped when they heard voices coming through the door. Sonic walked up to the door and showed have of his face, and letting Tails and Knuckles have a peek also of whats going on in there. Sonic had a good view, to see three figures in the room, with a computer in the room, but he wanted to hear the conservation.

"Could it be true? If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" Silver questioned and hoped. As Mephlies nodded, he turned around to the old machinery, "The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event." Melphlies told Silver and Blaze. "This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into your world."

Sonic gasped when he saw Silver in the room, so this is where he cam from, thought Sonic. But there was a cat next to him, that he hasn't seen before, but maybe they will meet, once he was back to his timeline again. But he saw another figure, that looked like Shadow, but he looks different from him, he had gray stripes in his hair, and when he saw him turn around, he had green snake eyes, not red. Sonic defiantly knew it wasn't Shadow, so was he, if not Shadow?

At that Mephlies turned on the computer. It showed old news articles, pictures, and the dates of when it happened. Silver and Blaze turned back to Mephlies as he brought up an purple gem, that looked like an Chaos Emerald. "And you have this person to blame." As Mephlies handed Silver the gem. Silver looked at the gem with confusion, until an image came up in his head. Flames everywhere except if didn't burn the person, who was an hedgehog. The color of blue raised his head up, with the color of his emerald green eyes, with red and white shoes and white gloves turned around and looked to the side of Silver, and showed his anger. "I see it! So, that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger? questioned Silver. "Blue hegdehog..." muttered Blaze, as she thinks who it is, but isn't certain.

Sonic widen his eyes, he could feel his friends eyes behind him, looking at him as shocked as he is. Sonic doesn't believe it, even if it was true, that he was 'The Iblis Trigger', then he knows why Silver tried to kill him in the city, but all thanks to Amy, that she was there. But when heard the cat mumbled, 'blue hedgehog' she looks like she heard of him or might of seen him before. Sonic looked back, at the known hedgehog that wasn't Shadow. He saw that he had a dark purple Chaos Emerald, funny Sonic has never seen such a dark gem before, that's when it hit him, the hedgehog made it, himself. Sonic and his friends continued to watch and hear the conversation.

"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive." finished Mephlies, as he does something with his hands, then out came a purple a ball with black lines from his hands; he turns around and the ball gets bigger and it brings Silver, Blaze, and Mephlies in. They disappear without a trace.

Sonic and his friends run to the same spot where they disappeared, as they saw them leave to the past, where their timeline is. "What the... Who was that guy?" Knuckles asked confused. "He just looked like Shadow and..." Knuckles trailed off, when he heard Tails yelling at them, with fear. "Th-This is terrible!" Sonic turned to him worried, and looked at Tails as he was typing on the computer. "According to the data, the Princess died when she was kidnapped by Eggman!" At that Sonic ran to Tails, as he was picking more information. "Apparently, Eggman's battleship exploded!" Tails sounding even more worried and sad. "The data of this incident was... Two days after the Festival of the Sun!" Sonic looked at Tails. "If we don't return in time, Elise will die on board Eggman's battleship." Trying to stay calm and control his anger, to not explode in front of his friends. "That means..." Sonic trailed off, not wanting to say, what he had to say. "Yeah... I think so."

Tails looked at the floor, not wanting to cry in front of them. Knuckles was shaking his head, wanting to get back to their timeline, in order to save the Princess, in time. Sonic, in the other hand, was mad, he walked out of the room, without them knowing and went to the nearest wall. And punched it a few good times, to let the wall fall down right in front of him. Sonic was standing there, for what felt like hours, with his hands in fists, letting his nails dig through his gloves to his palm.

Tails and Knuckles ran out of the computer room, to where the noise came from, but found Sonic looking down, with his eyes closed and fisted hands, and they looked down where the noise came from, and saw the wall, broken in little pieces. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other looking for answers, in their eyes, seeing if they know what was wrong with Sonic, but they shrugged their shoulders, letting the question pass and walked up to Sonic.

Sonic turned to his friends, "Come on, let's go back inside and find the Chaos Emerald, to go back home..." walking pass them again, and pretending nothing happenex and walked inside the computer room. Tails and Knuckles wanted answers, like what happen when they mentioned the Princess dying on Eggman's battleship, but they needed to find a Chaos Emerald first, they went inside and went looking up where the Emerald was.

* * *

Shadow and Rouge walked out of the building where they found a Chaos Emerald, all they needed was one more, then bang their at their timeline once again. Shadow was walking fast, as always, while Rouge is just admiring the green Chaos Emerald in her hands. Walking side to side, like she's drunk, only looking at the gem and talking to it. "Hah hah... My precious Chais Emerald. You are all so beautiful. Your mysterious brilliance..." as soon as Rouge was done talking, they stopped and found a robot that looked familiar.

Until Rouge whispered, "Omega... Omega! What's he doing here?" Shadow heard Rouge's heels clicking when she ran to Omega. He stayed at his place for a while, observing Omega, he looked beaten up, like something fast hit him. Shadow walked up to Rouge. He walked behind Omega, and opened his control panel. "He seems to be in standby mode." "What could have possibly happened to create this future?" Rouge asked herself.

The silence ended with Rouge's radio beeping, "Yes, this is Rouge." Shadow looked at Rouge as she was talking to someone. "Understood. We'll be there in a minute." Rouge looked back up at Shadow. "It looks like Sonic and his friends have found something, too. Let's go." Shadow looks at Omega again, then turns his head back at Rouge. "It's not like we can do anything for him now." Shadow nodded his head with agreemen. "Yeah..." And that Shadow and Rouge leave, to where Sonic and his friends would be.

* * *

Shadow and Rouge were waiting on Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to show up. Tails told them they located the Chaos Emerald, in the forest, or what was a forest. There was rock hard floor, with fire spreading around them, some fire were on trees and the grass. As Shadow and Rouge wait for them, they spot a blue hedgehog coming their way.

"You guys are so slow." Rouge said, with her hand on her hip, while Shadow had his arms crossed. "Look." Rouge showed them the Chaos Emerald they found. "A Chaos Emerald! You've already found one!" Tails said happily. "Well then, I may not look it, but I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain echidna I know." Rouge smirk as she turned to Knuckles. Knuckles was looking away from Rouge, until she spoke, and looked back her and walked in front of her face. "What? Hmph!" Knuckles huffed out, then turned his back on Rouge, while she smriked behind his back.

"Have you guys discovered anything?" Shadow groaned, not wanting to play Rouge's game with Knuckles. "Um, yeah." Tails replied. "I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but..." "You mean we've got to go through there?" Rouge interrupted Tails. Tails pointed inside the cave they had to go, but Rouge didn't believe they had to go inside a cave, who knows what's in there! "If you don't like it, you can stay here." Knuckles pointed out to Rouge and walked up to her face again. Rouge looked at him, with her hand on her waist. "You've got to be kidding!" Like Rouge would miss out on the fun.

"Don't be late." Sonic pointed at Shadow. "Same to you." Shadow replied, and ran to the cave, followed by Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails.

* * *

They were all in the cave, nothing came up yet. Rouge looked up and saw a Chaos Emerald. Rouge lifted off of the ground and went to her precious Emerald. "I've found a Chaos Emerald." Rouge was reaching for the Emerald. "Don't touch it!"

Suddenly a big fire snake, came out of nowhere. Rouge flew any from the Chaos Emerald, before the fire snake came out of the fire below them. "What? What's this?" Rouge observed the creature. Shadow and Sonic moved in front of everyone, so they can deal with the snake.

* * *

Once they dealt with the snake they defeated, Sonic brought out the Chaos Emerald to show Shadow that he got it, before the snake could take it down to the lava with him. And Shadow brought out his, to show Sonic also.

Shadow and Sonic nodded each other, "Chaos Control!" they said at the same time, they raised their gems together and it the Chaos Control formed a portal, away back to their timeline. Sonic was eager and jumped in first, then followed Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge. Rouge looked at Shadow nodding for him to follow before the portal is gone. Shadow nodded back to her and went inside the portal, before it disappeared.

Unknown to them, Mephlies watched everything. He saw Shadow looked around the place and went inside the portal with his friends. Mephlies also observed Sonic The Hedgehog. He saw everything, when his fox friend told him about the Princess death, he saw how mad he was and broke the wall into pieces. Mephlies smiled to himself, he knew he was getting close to Sonic's weakness, he finally knew how to get Iblis out now! Smiling to himself, he created a portal to go back to the past were Shadow would be and try to find his weakness now.

* * *

**A/N: OK IM NOT MAKING IT ANY MORE LONGER, NOT GOING TO MAKE SENSE. I'LL JUST MAKE A PART 2. CHAPTER 12 PART 2! DOES THAT SOUND FAIR? BUT IT WILL BE POSTED TONIGHT, SO ENJOY! **


	15. Chapter 12 part 2

**CHAPTER TWELVE PART TWO**

**LEAVING EGGMAN'S BASE**

Elise, Amy, and Jasmine walk close together, and look around the city, if anything has changed and to see if Sonic is around, or more importantly, Shadow.

Amy looks at Jasmine, she still can't believe that she found Jasmine, all those years ago.

She looks the same as ever, wears a black and red dress, red and sliver shoes, wears gold rings around her wrist and ankles. Amy shakes her head, and closed her eyes, she thought all those years ago, she blamed it on herself for letting Eggman capture her, Shadow tried convincing her that it was his fault, but she toke all the blame.

Elise didn't like the dead silence, so she stopped walking. "Thank you so much for rescuing me, I am so great full." Amy and Jasmine stop in their tracks and looked at the girl. "I'm Amy. Amy Rose." then Jasmine spoke. "And I'm Jasmine. Jasmine The Hedgehog." Elise looked at them, now knowing their names, she introduced herself to them. "My name is Elise." Amy looked up at her, not believing what she heard. Amy, then looked down at her and all the way to the top. "Elise... Wait your not Elise, the Princess of Soleanna, are you?" Amy and Jasmine looked at her. Elise nodded to them and gasped. "I'll bet someone's already on their way to rescue you!" Amy smiled. Jasmine shakes her head, laughing at Amy. "Oh Amy, hah hah... how much I missed your romantic mind." Amy looked at her, smiling and rolled her eyes, she missed her best friend a lot.

Elise smile fell a little, to a frown because she saw Eggman, take Sonic and his friends somewhere in the distant past or far future. She looked down at her feet. "Uh... Yes, but that someone I know said to me... 'Nothing takes action, until you take action' so I decided to heed his advice."

Amy put a finger under her chin and closed her eyes, thinking about what she just said.

Meanwhile, Jasmine closed her eyes, thinking about Shadow. Shadow, it hurt her heart so bad, she hasn't seen Shadow for almost 3 years ago, maybe longer. She doesn't remember how long she was with Eggman, so she let it pass.

"Hmm... You wouldn't happen to have some feelings for this person, would you?" Elise turned around fast, like a deer in red lights. "What? No of course not!" Elise lied, she knew so much it was a lie. Elise was blushing so much her face turned red, she knew she had feelings for Sonic, in the first place, when he saved her. She knew it was impossible to like a someone in one day, but somehow he felt really special to her, and they did almost kiss, so that meant Sonic had feelings for her also, that brought out a smile to her face. She had forgotten about Amy and Jasmine, she turned around to meet their face and they both smiled. "It's OK, love changes everything" Amy smiled at Jasmine. Jasmine looked down at her feet and blushed, Amy knew that she loves Shadow, but she never had the chance to tell him, he was so busy and all. "It feels like every little moment in your life is huge! Doesn't it?" Amy walked up to Elise and looked at her face, with a smile.

Elise still looking down at her feet, still blushing furiously. "So, what does this guy look like?" "Come on, Amy don't you see, you've made the Princess more embarrassed, then ever." Jasmine laughed and teased at the same time. Amy just gave her a smile and rolled her eyes, she was just curious. "Have you already been on a date with him?" Amy asked, pretending she didn't hear Jasmine.

Jasmine covered her face with her right hand and smiling through it. Amy asked the same questions to her, when Amy saw how happy she was one morning, Amy annoyed her with all of her romantic questions and gave up and told her it was Shadow. Amy wasn't surprised when she said it was Shadow, she was actually really happy for her. Amy hasn't changed a bit, thought Jasmine.

"Well no... I really haven't..." Elise was having trouble with her words coming out, she really didn't expected Sonic to ask her on a date, but if he did, then maybe she would say yes.

Jasmine saw how the Princess was having trouble with her words, there was something in her eyes, she was not telling them, it was a mystery.

"A one way love!? That's so cute... Come on there's no need to be shy." Amy went on. "Look you're a Princess and you're super cute. That guy's the lucky one!" Amy didn't know she was referring Sonic, as the lucky one. Elise looked down at her and let Amy finish.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was looking the other way, planning on finding Shadow to surprise him that she's back now, but then turned around when Amy spoked.

"I also have someone that I'm pursuing, too. I wish us both luck!" until noticed Jasmine spoke.

"So your still trying to make Sonic go out with you on a date? Tell me, are you still chasing him around?" Jasmine asked curious, not trying to sound rude or anything, but how is it still possible that Amy is still chasing Sonic?

"Look, he's to fast, also he saved the Princess, at the Festive of the Sun!" Amy said excited and happy. Jasmine shakes her head, but then her eyes fell to the Princess.

With curious eyes she observed her, she looked like she was about to run away, but she just stood there, looking at the ground, with a sad smile, then something clicked in her head. "Come on, let's go find Shadow! Maybe Sonic is with hi !" Jasmine saw Amy run across the block and turned a corner, behind the wall.

* * *

Jasmine and Elise stood next to each other. Jasmine walked on front of Elise and looked up at her, eye to eye. "So, how long?" Elise looked confused. "How long what?" Jasmine gave her a smile and asked again. "How, long did you like Sonic?" Elise widen her eyes, her didn't know she can be read easily, but she guessed only Jasmine knew. "Before Sonic saved me..." Elise admitted. "Love at first sight, huh? It's okay, you know... Well it isn't, because... You know, your human and Sonic's... Well, Sonic's a hedgehog." Elise looked at her was about to talk, but she let Jasmine finish her statement. "But you do know, you have to tell Amy, right?" Elise looked at Jasmine shocked. She didn't know that she would be on her side. "Umm... I understand but I think..." "Did you guys, kiss?" Jasmine interrupted Elise. "Don't be shy, your secret safe with me..."

Elise looked at her and shakes her head. "We almost did, on the hill, after I was saved from Sonic, but we both stopped each other and came back to the city, pretending nothing didn't happened..." at that Jasmine shakes her head and starts laughs. "Why, you laughing?" Elise asked. "It nothing really, but if I knew Sonic right now, that means he really likes you, and it also means, that he would do just about anything for you, to be safe and sound." until Jasmine finished her sentence, she fell into a hug. Elise hugged her and Jasmine hugged back, "Thank you, for understanding." Jasmine smiled and they broke the hug and looked at her face, "No problem, but I wasn't kidding about telling Amy, though..." Elise nodded her head with agreement, "Yes I understand, I will tell her, soon." And that brought a smile to both of them.

As soon as Elise got up on her knees, Jasmine and Elise heard voices coming near them.

* * *

**AFTER LEAVING ELISE AND JASMINE**

Amy ran, as soon as possible to try and find Shadow, and give him an surprise that he will be happy to see.

amy ran what seemed like a long time, until something made her stop. A portal came out of nowhere, then two figures came up through the portal. Amy looked more closely to see who it was. It was Shadow and Rouge! Amy smiled to herself, she finally found Shadow!

"Shadow! Rouge!" Amy shouted to them and started running to them.

Shadow and Rouge looked where their names were being called out until they saw Amy running to them, looking happy. "Amy, what's the matter?" Shadow asked worried a little. Amy caught up to them, "Hey Shadow! Hi Rouge! Shadow, come with me, I want to show you something?!" Shadow looked at her, wondering what she has to show him. Of course he had to cross his arms over his chest and giving her a serious look. "What could you possibly want to show me?"

Amy rolled her eye, of course she had to play twenty questions with Shadow, but she didn't have time for this. "Shadow please, we don't have time to play twenty questions right now! Please come with me, then you'll find out yourself!" Shadow looked at her for awhile, then nodded at her.

He looked behind his back and found Rouge with her hand on her waist, she gave a small nod, then went flying somewhere, leaving the Chaos Emerald, with Shadow.

Shadow looks at Amy, nodding at her that he will follow her, at that he starts following Amy, in the direction where she is going to show his surprise, to him.

* * *

Amy and Shadow were close by Elise and Jasmine, then Amy turned around blocking Shadow's view. "Amy? What are you doing?" Shadow asked a little surprise by Amy's attitude. "Close your eyes." Amy was doing her best puppy dog eyes. "Why?" Shadow didn't like surprises, so he wasn't so sure that he should close his eyes. "Please?" Shadow signed, shaking his head with disbelieve-meant and closed his eyes.

Amy stirred Shadow to his surprise, with his eyes still closed. He couldn't see a thing but only light that went through his eye lids. Once Amy stopped moving him, he heard shuffling on the sidewalk and he turned his head side to side with his eyes still closed. "Ok, Shadow. You can open them." Amy said in a calm voice.

Shadow crossed his arms, with his eyes still closed. But opened them, letting light clear his vision, until he could see again, he gasped. He had wide open eyes, mouth open with shock and his hands uncrossed and were up to his sides, he thought he was dreaming at a second, but he actually was staring right Jasmine, with his own eyes.

He saw Jasmine smile at Shadow, "Are you going to stand there all shocked or give me a kiss to say, 'Welcome Home'?" Jasmine teased Shadow, it was she speciality to tease Shadow, a lot.

Shadow walked up to her, stopping half way to her personal space, and looking into her eyes. He smiled and put a hand behind her neck, and the other on her waist, and pulled Jasmine into a furious kiss. Opening both of their mouths, letting tongue against tongue touch against each other, and letting them explore each other's mouth. Jasmine put both of her arms around Shadows neck and letting the kiss continue, she never wanted this to end.

* * *

Elise and Amy walked behind a wall to give them privacy, to let them kiss and make-up. Amy couldn't help herself and bring out her head behind the wall and watch them look at each other, then kiss. Amy huffed out and was daydreaming about her and Sonic kissing.

While, Elise looked at Amy, she was shaking her head, then she walked to the other side of the building, putting her back against the wall and was thinking, of what Jasmine told her, she knew she had to tell Amy, but she didn't know when the right time was.

Unknown to Elise, Eggman wasm watching her go behind the wall, and was thinking to hard. Eggman didn't care for Jasmine's escape, so he decided to let her go with Amy and Elise. Eggman got out of his ship and pulled out an handkerchief, from his coat pocket and poured some chloroform onto it, and came behind to the Princess. Elise didn't know someone was behind her, until that someone put a rag over her nose and mouth. She tried screaming, but suddenly got very tired, she tried screaming for help, she looked to see who it was. She widen her eyes as she saw Eggman, until darkness took over her.


	16. Chapter 13

**CHAPER THIRTEEN**

Amy was still watching Shadow and Jasmine kiss and make-up, but then she noticed something was wrong. Amy turned around, not finding Elise anywhere. Amy started to pankic, she ran to the other side of the building and was looking back and forth, not able to find to Elise anywhere.

Amy ran back to Shadow and Jasmine. "Shadow! Jasmine! You guys can make-up later! Right now, we have a problem!" Shadow and Jasmine look back at Amy. "What is it Amy? Something wrong?" Shadow asked concern.

Jasmine backed away from Shadow's personal space, to look at her best friend, that's when she notice someone was missing. "Amy? Where's Elise?" Amy looked down at the ground. "Oh my god, she's gone isn't she?" Amy nodded, to her and looked up at her friend. "What happen?" Shadow asked. "I don't know! One minute she's there, the next she's gone!" Amy panicked. She covered her hands, over her face, so she wouldn't have to look at her friends.

Jasmine walked up to her and put her arm around her shoulder. "Hey, we're not mad. But all that matters, is we find the Princess. If were lucky, Sonic might show up sooner." Jasmine looked at Shadow, nodding their heads to each other. "Come on let's see if we can find her!" Amy looked at her and gave her a small sad smile. And stared running around the city, to find Elise soon.

Jasmone and Shadow looked at each other. "Come on, let's help her out." Shadow nodded to her and they both starting running, same speed to find Elise soon.

* * *

**BACK TO SONIC**

After Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles entered the portal, the way back home, they were coming straight down, to the ground.

"Ow...!" Tails fell on his bottom again, Knuckles landed on his head again also, and Sonic landed on his feet again. Soon they were looking around the city, if anything had happened, while they were in the future.

Nothing seemed suspicious or out of the ordinary, yet.

Sonic looked side to side at building to building to make sure nothing was broken, by the time he knew, it was day two. Two days after the Festival! Sonic looked around for a clock to make sure, there was enough time left, to save Elise.

Knuckles was walking around Sonic and tail, to get a good view of the timeline they are in. "Looks like we made it back, in one piece!" Knuckles explained. "Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear someplace else?" Tails asked concerned.

"Those two, can keep care of themselves." Sonic said. He knew that they would just go back to working, on missions, from G.U.N. Sonic was looking for a newspaper, to see the date and any breaking news, that Elise and Eggman dies on his battleship. The Sonic found a newspaper, laying on the sidewalk. Sonic ran up to it, and picked it up and was looking through through it. Knuckles and Tails followed him and looked at he newspaper also, to make sure they made it in time. Knuckles and Tails were still confused by Sonic's attitude, but they will let him tell them, at the right time.

* * *

**BACK TO ELISE**

Elise was in enteral darkness. Dreaming of the same hill where Sonic and she was, Elise was looking at Sonic and was smiling at him, she knew he would find him.

Sonic looked at her and smiled at her, "Wake up Elise..." Elise looked confused at a moment, was about to speak to Sonic, but he beat her. "Elise, this isn't really... Wake up..." Elise was getting scarred, she started panting and taking deep breathes, when she saw the hill was on fire. Elise looked back at Sonic, but he was nowhere around. She was looked behind her to see if Sonic was over there, but he wasn't. She closed her eyes, and turned back around, until a figure came up to her, putting his hands on her shoulder. "Wake up Elise!" She screamed, with all her voice, as she saw Sonic all dead in skeleton bones.

She woke up, with wide eyes and sat up quickly. She closed her eyes, putting her knees close to her chest, and hugged them. She ran a hand over her sweaty head and reopened her eyes, to look at her surroundings. She saw she was in a train, looking back and forth she found Eggman standing there staring at her, like he read her mind.

"Finally, I've been waiting so patiently for you return, Princess." Eggman said impatiently. She looked down at the ground. "Why are we in a train?" Elise asked Eggman, not really wanting to listen Eggman talk about how long she took to wake up. "We are here to get out of the city, Princess." Elise looked at Eggman, shocked. "I rather stay here in the city..." Elise trailed off a little. "Ahh... Why would you want to stay here? Because you believe Sonic will save you. Well to remind you something, he's gone." Elise closed her eyes, she knew Sonic and his friends, would find away to get back here, but will they be in time?

Till an familiar voice came yelling. "Hey Eggman! I think you have something, that belongs to me!" Sonic voice came out yelling from the top if the train, he was on. He had his hands on his hips, and was looking really mad.

When Eggman heard his voice he stomped his foot to the ground. "How did he get back?!" Eggman yelled. He looked at Elise and smiled, and started walking towards her.

Elsie was trying moving away, while she was still on the floor, but Eggman grabbed her hard making her stand up and bring her hands together and brought out his rag and started tying her hands on the rail. She looked scarred of what Eggman was thinking, her hands hurt when Eggman put a double knot on the rag making sure, she wouldn't escape. She saw him leave the cart to the next and the next until he hit to the control room, and started putting more coal and making the train go faster.

Sonic saw Eggman go into the next cart, he started walking towards the cart Elise was on until, he felt the train go faster. Sonic didn't have enough time to hang on to something, before he fell off of the train, onto his side. Once, Sonic felt the hard ground on his side, he looked up where Elise cart was, until he widen his eyes. He saw Elise trying to get her hands free from the railing, where Eggman tied her up, to escape, but she gave up and turned where Sonic was, and he heard her voice yelling. "Sonic!" She yelled before a tunnel blocked the train, that's when he notice that Eggaman, was trying to get her out of the city.

Sonic got up to his feet and started running to catch up to the train, he ignored the pain, on his side. He went full speed into the tunnel, and saw lights, bright enough to blind him, but kept running toward the light, where he would find the train. The train was out of the tunnel finally, and now they were outside. He ran fast enough, to go through the door, and that's what he did. He he ran through the door, broken in small and big chucks of wood, when Sonic looked in the room Elise wasn't on there. She must of got freed when she was in the tunnel.

Then Sonic heard foot steps on the roof of the train, he went to the end of the train and looked up and saw Elise's dress blowing in the wind, on top of the train.

When Elise was in the tunnel it was dark enough not anyone able to see what was going on. Elise somehow got the rag undone and went running to the nearest exit. When she got of the door and stopped herself when she looked down, it was a big gap to the next cart, but she heard the door opening. She looked at Eggman.

Eggman was looking at her, he couldn't believe she got out easily. When he took steps back, looked ready to jump over the big gap to get the Princess, Elise looked to the side of her and found a ladder to the top of the roof of the train.

Elise ran to it the ladder and started climbing on it, she was on top of the train, wind blowing hard on her face and dress. She started running to the end of the train, but stopped herself in time. She saw the mental railings that support the wheels and the wood floor boards underneath them, she didn't want to jump and hit her head on them.

she turned around and was facing Eggman on the other side of the end, where he just climb the ladder. He laughed at her, "What are you going to do now, were you really going to jump?" Elise looked back down and saw a hint of blue. Then Sonic's face appeared and he smiled at her and nodded to jump. Elise turned back to Eggman and saw a tunnel coming ahead of them. She smiled at Eggman and jumped.

Eggman ran to the other end where the Princess just jumped and saw Sonic run with her, in his arms and he looked at Eggman, pointing his finger to look behind him. Eggman turned around, jumped down, laying face down on the roof top, fast enough to not get hit, when the tunnel appeared.

* * *

**A/N: MAN THIS TOOK A LOT OF THINKING! MY BRAIN HURTS! IM KIDDING, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW, SORRY IF THIS TOOK LONGER THEN EXPECTED! ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!**


	17. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**BETWEEN THE FIGHT**

Silver and Blaze were running toward the city, while they were running, they found a familiar hedgehog.

Mephlies, was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, just staring at the sidewalk.

Silver and Blaze looked at each, for a moment and nodded to go up to Mephlies. They ran to him and stopping half way to meet his face.

"Mephlies..." Mephlies didn't even move, when he heard Silver's voice. Mephlies looked at the ground still, waiting for Silver to ask the questions to him. He knew that Silver was getting suspicious about killing the Iblis Trigger, but if he didn't then he couldn't get Iblis out.

Silver looked back at Blaze and went forward to meet Mephlies face. "Tell me... Who is the Iblis Trigger? Why does he want to destroy the world?" Silver didn't understand anything, when he first saw Sonic, he thought he would be planning to destroy the world, but he was just saving the Princess from Eggman and all he was doing was being the hero. "Why does it matter, to you?" Mephlies growled, he knew that Silver wouldn't kill anyone, so he was thinking of giving Silver one more chance to kill the hedgehog, if he didn't then he would have to kill him, himself. "Unless you complete your task, you future will remain the same... Forever." Mephlies pointed at Silver and turned his head to look at him serious. "He's currently at the terminal station. It's now or never if you want this." At that Mephlies leaves.

Blaze walked where Mephlies disappeared, and turned around looking Silver. Silver was standing there, thinking of what he really wants. Silver looked back at Blaze nodding his head. Then they ran to the train station.

* * *

Silver and Blaze ran up to the train station, they stopped. They looked at where Sonic was laying on his side, trying to stand up. They both hid where they can see what's going on.

They saw Sonic looking at where the train was about to go in a tunnel, and saw someone there looking at Sonic. They heard her yelling Sonic's name and went through the tunnel. They looked back at where Sonic was laying down and now was standing up, and running into the tunnel.

They both stared at shock as the train came through the tunnel. They stared as the girl went on top of the train and running to the end of train. She stopped herself, looking down at the train, then turned around now looking at Eggman across from the other side of the train. They saw when Sonic came through the end, where the girl was and looked up at shock.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of their eyes. Soon they saw that the girl looked back down and saw Sonic, she turned back to Eggman, and was smiling. She backed herself to the end of the train and jumped. They thought she was about to fall until Sonic caught her in his arms. They looked at him, as Sonic pointed his finger. They looked back at Eggman ducking, until a tunnel came up. And he disappeared into the tunnel.

Silver turned to Blaze and she nodded her head telling him to go. Silver jumped off the hill, onto his feet and was looking at Sonic, the Iblis Trigger. He saw them talking, and he knew it was time. He threw one of his power balls.

* * *

Sonic was carrying Elise in his arms while running, Elise looked at Sonic, she was really happy that Sonic and his friends found away to get back here. That made Elise smile, "I knew it... I knew you'd return! You had to!" at that Sonic looked up at Elise, while still running, he finally knew what the spark in his heart meant now, he was in love with Elise. When Sonic looked to the another side, he saw a bright green silver power ball coming up to them, then he jumped high so it can miss, and it did.

He was back on his feet, with Elise in his arms still, and looked back at her and lowered his arms, so she can get out of his hold. Then looked back, where the power ball came from. "You again..." he saw Silver, just standing there ready to fight him again.

"This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger... must die!" Elise looked down at Sonic worried. Sonic opened his arms out so he wouldn't hurt Elise, until he heard a faint whisper. "Sonic..." Elise sounded scarred and worried at the same time.

Until a force field came out of Silver's power to throw him off. He hit the ground him a thud, and looked back at Silver. He ran so he can hit him again, then he was trapped in Silver's power. Sonic tried moving but it was impossible.

Elise saw everything, she wanted to run up to Sonic and make the other hedgehog stop fighting, but then she heard a machine flying by then she knew who was in there. "So how was your little walk, Princess?" Elise looked up where Eggman's, mechanical hands on his ship, started going down to grab Elise. "Ahh..." Elise screamed.

Sonic looked up where he heard Elise screaming, saw Eggman taking her away. "Elise!" He about to move, until another force made him stop. He looked back at Silver, hoping that someone can make him stop or maybe let Silver's power drain. "It's time to end this!" Silver was about to throw another one of his force fields, but two black hedgehogs stopped him, making his force field on Sonic go down. "What?! Mephlies, why are you getting in my way?!"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog." Shadow crossed his arms and was looking at Silver, with his best serious face.

* * *

Sonic fell on the ground with a hard thud, and looked up and saw red and black shoes, with rings around the ankles and a hand sticking out to help him up. "Thanks Shadow..." And with that voice, he stopped where he was. " Guess again..." And that Sonic looked up and saw Jasmine's face smiling at him. "It's been awhile, Sonic." Sonic was so confused now, how did Jasmine get out of Eggman'a base, all these years now. "How?... What?..." Jasmine looked at him, shaking her head, rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Less talking, more saving. Now go save Elise. I think you two, have to talk about something important and do something else important." at that Jasmine gave Sonic a wink and left to Shadow's side.

Sonic couldn't still believe it, but at that, Jasmine knew that he loved Elise, but something in her eyes were telling him that she and Elise talked about something also. Sonic shakes his head. And stared running towards Elise and Eggman.

* * *

"Wow, that never gets old..." Jasmine said, coming up to his side, while looking at both hedgehogs.

Jasmine looked back at the hedgehog, that called Shadow, Mephlies, just how much did she miss?

"Who are you? And why do you look like Mephlies?" Silver asked the hedgehog, that was in a black and red dress with same color shoes and rings around her wrist and ankles.

"I'm Jasmine. Jasmine The Hedgehog."

Shadow shacks his head."Wow, that never gets old..." mocked Shadow. Jasmine gave him the serious eyes, at that Shadow turned around, not going to bother Jasmine.

"So what's your name? And why did you think Shadow was Mephlies?"

"I'm Silver... And why I called him Mephlies, because they look exactly alike, and you of course." Silver explained.

Jasmine looks back at Shadow, "Is there anything I should know about?" Jasmine always knew Shadow kept secrets well hidden, now that she's back she can tell there's something no one is telling her.

Shadow looked at her, shaking his head he looked back at Silver, ignoring Jasmine's question. Shadow walked up to Silver, and stopped half way. "Mephlies isn't trying to help you create a better future... He's trying to eliminate the past." Shadow explained to Silver. "What? What are you talking about?" Silver couldn't believe apwhat he just heard.

Jasmine on the other hand was confused, but then something clicked into her head. "So what your saying is, to go back in time, to see what really happened? That would be around ten years ago, right?" apparently she asked Elise to tell her what's going on before Amy came with Shadow, she told her more then just liking Sonic. Shadow and Silver turned their heads to meet her eyes. "If we do that, then it has to be you and Silver's job to use Chaos Control." Jasmine stopped talking and looked at Shadow, nodding her head to him, she knew what she was doing, was Shadow?

Shadow turned back to Silver, he took out his emerald green Chaos Emerald and waiting for Silver to take out his. He knew he had one because he knew where every Chaos Emerald was. Silver took out his sapphire Chaos Emerald out and showed it to Shadow.

They both walked up to each other and stopped half way, they nodded to each other. They put their Chaos Emeralds up, "Chaos Control!" at the same time, a spark flew out of the gems and came out a portal to the past. Shadow, Silver and Jasmine all looked at each other. "Follow me, if you want the truth." Shadow said to Silver.

Shadow moved in first, then Jasmine, then lastly Silver went in.

They three of them went back ten years into the past to see what really happened. And will they like what happened, or make it happen?


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N: OKAY THIS IS GOING TO TALK ABOUT SONIC AND ELISE. SONELISE! CONFESSING THEIR LOVE TO EACH, WHICH I WAS A LITTLE STUCK WITH, BUT FINALLY GOT IN MY NOTES! ALSO KISSING, FINALLY! SORRY TO KEEP YOU PEEPS WAITING, BUT I PROMISED AROUND 14-15, AND I NEVER BREAK ONE! THERE IS SOME DR. EGGMAN SCENES, BUT I MADE THEM SHORT BECAUSE, WHO NEEDS HIM INTERRUPTING THEM! AND THERES A SURPRISE AT THE END, IF YOU DONT LIKE SURPRISES, THEN DEAL WITH IT AND ENJOY THE SURPRISE! R&R!**

**CHAPTER FIFTH-TEEN**

Elise was trapped in Eggman's mechanical hands still, until he stopped on top of a hill. He let go of Elise and she started to move backwards, so he wouldn't do any of his evil plan, to do with her.

Eggman looked at her with a smile. "Now stop it. You have no where to go. And I'm not going to do this again with you, Princess." Eggman knew Sonic was busy with the other hedgehog, and he wouldn't be able to save her now.

Elise looked down from the hill and saw it was a long way down, she knew Sonic wasn't going to make it. "I would rather die, than be your prisoner again!" Elise was still backing away from Eggamn to the end of the hill, until she almost lost her footing, but got her balance back.

"Hmph! So, what do you going to do, Princess? Do you plan to jump again?" Eggman used his finger to point down. "Farewell." at that Elise fell down, with her arms open and her face looking at the ground as she went down. Elise had her eyes closed when she went down fast, she knew she was going to die, from how high the hill was, and she never got the chance to tell Sonic how she felt about him.

Eggman ran toward where Elise just jumped, he stomped his foot, when he spotted Sonic coming toward the Princess, and caught her, he knew Sonic wouldn't stop, until he stop kidnaping the Princess. "You won't get away that easily!" he muttered under his breathe. He walked to his ship and flew away, and was thinking what can make Sonic gone for good, but he gave up because he knew Sonic would just come back.

* * *

Sonic was there just in time, before he saw Elise fall from the hill to the ground. He went super speed, to catch up with Elise. He ran up to her, until he got caught up to her, she fell right into his arms.

Elise reopened her eyes when she fell into something soft and furry, until she noticed it was Sonic. "Sonic!" Elise hugged him, with her arms wrapped around Sonic's neck, and her face buried in his neck, it was kinda uncomfortable, with her still in his arms. Sonic closed his eyes, thinking of how close he almost lost her for good, but he knew, he would always come for Elise when she's in trouble.

Sonic opened his eyes, then started running toward safety, away from Eggman this good. He was running for awhile now, then stopped to look at Elise. "That was a gutsy move back there!" Elise look at Sonic, with her eyes shining in the light, Sonic thought he could never stop looking at her eyes, but then again, he could never stop loving her. "Well, I was desperate... And um... I just had to get away. I owe you a lot, Sonic..."

Sonic looked at her embarrass, "Umm..." he could feel his face all red, and turned around, so Elise wouldn't notice. Elise looked at him when he was blushing, could it be possible that Jasmine was right? Does Sonic really does love her?

She opened her mouth to talk, until Eggman's robots came toward them. Sonic heard them too, and ran in front of Elise opening his arms to protect her. Sonic turned around and looking at Elise, knowing it might be a distraction, for Eggman to recapture Elise.

"I'll head into the jungle!" Elsie nodded her head. "OK." Sonic spread his arms, and picked up Elise in bridal style. Elise looked at him, nodding her head to run. Sonic ran up to the forest, where they will be safe.

Elise looked over Sonic's shoulder, seeing if the robots were following them, but they weren't there. Elise frowned but when she looked up at the sky. They were hovering over them. Elise tapped on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic looked at her, worried of he did something wrong, but he saw Elise pointing her finger to look up. Sonic gave her a confused face, but then he looked up and saw the robots hovering above them, Sonic signed, he knew Eggman didn't want them to get far. "Hang on tight, this might be a little bumpy." he felt Elise arms tightening around his neck, holding on so she wouldn't fall off of him. Sonic smiled, and ran super speed into the jungle.

* * *

Sonic run's into the forest, still carrying Elise in his arms, they ran into some robots, but they haven't seen anymore lately.

Elise looks behind Sonic, seeing if there's any behind them, she looks up where tree branches were covering the beautiful blue sky and didn't find any up in the sky also. Elise looked back at Sonic, while he was still concentrating to where he was running. Elise knew he was just running somewhere, where Eggman wouldn't find him, but she just wanted to talk to him now. So worked up the courage to talk him.

"It looks like we've lost them." Elise said with a smile, but it looked like Sonic wasn't convinced. He turned his to look at her. "I'll settle things here." Sonic said with a nod, he didn't want Elise to get hurt not just from Eggman, but he didn't want to find a newspaper with breaking news, that Elise died on Eggman's battleship.

He closed his, all he's doing is to protect Elise, but what if he didn't know what he was doing and just getting her into more trouble. "Elise you should go back to the castle." Sonic began to say. Until he stopped himself to look at Elise's face sadden, when he said she had to get back to the castle.

"OK..." Elise chocked out, she looked at the ground not wanting Sonic to know, she was sad, but she couldn't help but take a deep breathe and let out a shaky breathe.

Sonic looked at her for a minute, and looked around to find something. When he was around the world, he found something beautiful in the forest. He turned around, making Elise come back to reality. "Sonic?" Elise looked at her new surroundings, she saw that bright white light was coming. She looked more closely, gasping in happiness.

She saw what looked like a blossom tree growing in the middle of the forest, she wondered how Sonic knew where to go. But she didn't ask. "It's so beautiful." she looked back at Sonic, when he slowed and she got out of his arms, moving up to the tree and looking at its beauty.

Sonic looked at her, he smiled. He should've gone here first, when Eggman captured her, he saw how Elise's dress and feathers matched the color of the blossom tree, and her red hair worked, with the pinkish flower blossoms, that went on top of her head or went through, he saw the real beauty of her.

He knew he had to go when the job was done, but he can't leave her here, leaving her all sad and lonely, and he would feel the same, if it was her saving him from Eggman, then he would have a hard time dealing with it, he loves her too much to let go. To let go of her.

"I've never seen so many flowers before!" Elise had her hands out by her side, catching some flowers and some that went through her hand, onto the grass. "Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before?" Elise questioned Sonic.

Sonic looked at her and smiled, nodding happily, he always loved looking at different parts of the world, even though he's been every continent, but excepted Hawaii, he doesn't like water, never did, and nobody will ever make him learn how to swim, ever. "Yeah, many places actually..." He turned around and crossed his arms, thinking of what he will say next.

"Once you defeat Eggman, you'll leave won't you?" at that Sonic turned around to Elise, her face was sadden. She was actually hoping for him to stay, but she knew that she can't keep him forever, Sonic loves running, and she can't make him stop, just to be with her. Sonic looked at her for awhile not knowing what to say to her, he closed his eyes. He reopened them and gave a shrug, he didn't want to leave her, but he also had to save the world from Eggman, but what's more important Elise or Eggman?

Elise saw him shrug, but she knew he had to leave. "Though I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a Princess. I was able to be myself... A girl." Elise smiled at the thought of being herself, when she was young, with her father passing away, she had to protect and become Princess at the age of eight. She never got to go outside on her balcony and look at the stars again. She always had to stay inside, get enough rest, for the day tomorrow.

Sonic saw how she said to be a girl. "It sounds like being a Princess isn't that easy." she nodded her head in agreement. Sonic saw how she use to wave to her people and give blessing to Solaris, their sun god. Now he can see the real Elise, all normal, without worrying about her job as Princess. He walked up to her and stopped half way into her personal space and looked up at her.

"It isn't sometimes, but I love this country. Everyone in the castle, the children, all of my citizens really... The same love my late father and mother had..." Elise trailed off remembering a flashback. 'Don't cry, Elise. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens.' her father words stuck in her head. "And so, I do my best to protect my country. I understand everything my parents said to me now." she admitted to Sonic, she never told how hard it was sometimes to be Princess and when she talked about her father and mother it hurt her heart to say their names, but she trusts Sonic, with all of her heart.

Sonic was listening to every word Elise said to him, he now understands Elise life now, but will it all change?, thought Sonic.

"Sonic, if you leave here to go on another adventure... Remember this place." Sonic stared into her eyes, never leaving them. "Definitely." Sonic would always remember the City of Water and also Elise. He saw how Elise eyes looked like she was about to cry, but turned around quickly, letting out a shaky breathe. "Elise? You ok?" Sonic worried. "I'm fine... Sorry." She looked up at the sky, and was telling herself, she must cry, she can't.

Elise ran up to Sonic, kneeled and warped her arms around Sonic's neck, putting her face in his neck, hugging him tight, never really wanting to let go. Sonic put his arms around her neck and was rubbing his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

Sonic pulled away meeting Elise's face close to his, until they noticed they were inching closer. Their heads touched each other, they both looked into each other eyes. Neither one of them, didn't know who was going to make the first move.

Then Sonic moved forward, closing his eyes, and meeting his lips on Elise's lips. Elise gasped, with wide eyes, but than closed them, and kept her lips firm on Sonic's lips. Sonic opened his mouth moving his tongue to Elise's bottom lip, trying to get her to open her open her mouth, to let him in. Elise hesitated for a moment, when she felt Sonic's tongue on her bottom lip, she opened her opened her mouth, letting Sonic in. Sonic pushed into Elise's mouth tasting everything in her mouth, she tasted like cinnamon, peppermint, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. But all he cared about was Elise and the kiss they were sharing. Sonic's and Elise's tongue met each other and started moving together passionately.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Elise was out of breathe, she was panting to get her breathe back. Sonic was trying to get his breathe back, thinking of what he just did, can a hedgehog and human be really together?

He wasn't able to think, until pare of soft lips were barely touching his. Sonic looked back at Elise and put his hand behind her neck, and the other one hand on her waist and went forward and kissed her deep. Elise opened her mouth, allowing Sonic to kiss her deep almost into her throat.

Minutes has gone by and they break apart, still holding each other in their arms. "Wow... I always wanted to do that..." Elise blushed. Sonic thought it was cute seeing her turning bright pink, on her cheeks. Sonic rubbed her cheek. "Me too..." Sonic admitted to her.

Elise leaned into Sonic's touch on her left cheek, she smiled with happiness, never wanting to break the smile. Sonic wrapped his arms around Elise's waist and holding onto her tight. They kissed again, this time slowly, letting them to explore each others mouth passionately.

Elise put her arms around Sonic's neck, never wanting this bond between them breaking apart. Elise realized something, while she and Sonic were still kissing, this was her first kiss. And that first kiss was from, Sonic. And she knew what her heart was telling her, she loves Sonic so much, she would even die for him. But would things make it much easier now for Eggman and Mephlies? And will their love stay connected?

* * *

**A/N: OKAY IF YOU THOUGHT THE SURPRISE WAS SOMETHING BAD, WRONG! LOL, IT WAS SONELISE! IF YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING BAD, SORRY IF I PLAYED TRICKS TO YOUR MIND PEEPS. BUT THAT WAS THE SURPRISE! HOPED YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE R&R! AND WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 16 COMES OUT SOON! **


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N: OK REMEMBER CHAPTER 5... THE ONE WITH ELISE'S NIGHTMARE, WELL YOU'LL GET THE PICTURE IN THE STORY. ENJOY! R&R!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**10 YEARS IN THE PAST**

Shadow, Silver, and Jasmine came out of the portal, and landed with a loud thud, in some kind of laboratory. They look around the place, but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. But they were wrong they heard yelling, screaming, and another noise that sounded like something was going to explored.

Shadow looks at Silver and Jasmine to make sure they were all ok.

Jasmine walks in front of them until they hear a faint scream. They turned around. It was coming from somewhere upstairs or near them. "Father?!" it belonged to a little girl, but where was she. At the same time, they heard an man's voice coming from where they were and somewhere talking of what was happening.

They all moved to where the voices were coming from, and found what was happening. A bright light was in a glass case, with a purple light on top of the bright orange light. And they had to watch what happened, ten years in the past.

"An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated! Injecting decompression agent! No, the levels not dropping! A spatial meltdown is inevitable!" said a man, trying to bring down the levels of the bright light. The other man was doing the same thing, but nothing seems to be working. They turned to the Emperor. "My lord, it too late! We've got to take shelter!" the turned to him and he looked mad. They didn't know what to do, they ran out of the laboratory, but one man stayed with the Emperor and saw him talk to Solaris.

"Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?" when he left Elise to go to sleep, he went downstairs to his laboratory and he was trying to make Solaris, to go back into the past so Elise would see for mama again. But he didn't know what to do. He turned to the man in the lab suit and nodding his head to leave. The man nodded, and ran into the emergency door and left, leaving the Emperor standing looking at Solaris and went to leave.

Shadow, Jasmine, and Silver watch in horror as they saw a little girl, with red hair, grayish blue eyes, in her pj's run into the room, looking scared and worried. "Father!"

Jasmine widen her eyes when she knew who is was. "Elise..." She whispered, but was loud enough for Shadow and Silver to hear.

Shadow and Silver turned their heads to meet Jasmine's wide eyes and looking at Elise. They turned to look what would happen next but all they heard was screaming and an explosion.

Elise had her hand covering her eyes because of the bright light shining in her eyes. She was about to turn around, but a pair of hands, clamped onto her shoulders, making Elise scream in terror. Then the figure came closer and it showed her fathers face. Elise stopped screaming, she almost cried but a noise came from behind them and they saw the bright light coming their way. Her father looked at where the noise came from until he noticed that Solaris is about to explode, he came behind his daughter and then darkness hit him and her.

Jasmine, Shadow, and Silver had to cover their eyes because of how bright the explosion was. They didn't hear anything after that, they reopened their eyes and found the laboratory destroyed. All walls covered in black, the ground covered in ashes and glass.

Silver and Shadow look at where the bright light was forming from, but it wasn't just a bright light, it was a flame. "Is that... That flame... It's Iblis!" "And the black shadow is the original Mephlies." "That's Mephlies?!" Shadow and Silver look at the black smoke and the flame staying where they were, like they were talking to each other. They turned to see Jasmine. But didn't find Jasmine next to them. They found her next to the Emperor and his daughter.

What really caught Jasmine's attention was Elise. She ran up to Elise's father, where he was still covering his daughter from the explosion. She heard Shadow and Silver catching up to her. She was about to move, until she was startled with the Emperors voice. "Seal Mephlies in this..." he showed what looked like the Scepter of Darkness.

Shadow walked up to him and picked it up from his shaky hands and looked at it. Silver was staring at Iblis and Mephlies, now that he knew the truth, he knew who he had to kill, Mephlies and Solaris.

Silver was still looking them and saw them moving away out of the lab. "Their escaping!" "We'll have to spilt up. I'll pursue Mephlies." "OK. Then leave Iblis to me!" Silver said.

Jasmine looked at them and back to Elise, she closed her eyes. "I'll stay here..." Shadow and Silver looks at her and nodding in agreement. Silver left them, to catch up with Iblis, so he wouldn't go outside and destroy the world, like he is right now in the future with no one to stop him.

Shadow looks at Jasmine still, hoping she will be ok. Jasmine looks at Shadow, smiling and moved her head to catch up with Mephlies. He ran to the direction where Silver just ran, and stopped himself. He shakes his head and runs back to Jasmine. Jasmine looks up where shoes were clicking, were coming her way and she saw Shadow. "Shadow, what are you doing? You have to stop Mephlies before he doe-" she was stopped, by Shadows lips pressing onto hers.

She closed her eyes and gave in, sometimes Shadow would do this when they are about spilt up on missions, and sometimes just for luck.

The kiss was about to go on, but Jasmine was pushing out of the kiss and was smiling at Shadow. "Shadow..." she was shaking her head, but she can't pretend she didn't enjoy it.

"As much as I would love to go to step two... But we need to defeat Mephlies... And don't pretend that Mephlies will slip my mind, it won't..." Jasmine pointed her finger at Shadow, giving him her best serious face.

Shadow nodded to her, he knew he couldn't keep secrets from her but he needed to let her know what was happening when she was captured from Eggman.

He ran to catch up with Mephlies, with the Spector of Darkness in his hands, he can seal Mephlies.

Jasmine closed her eyes, hoping Silver and Shadow will be ok. She heard a groan coming from the Emperor and saw he was standing up with his daughter in his arms. "Wait!" she ran up to him and blocked where he was about to go. "Please move... And let me save Elise... She doesn't die in this time... " he closed his eyes and opened them, looking down at her daughter.

Jasmine knew she was about to do the wrong thing, but something in her body made her move away from the entrance, where the Emperor was about to go with his daughter. But what did he mean, that Elise doesn't die in this time?

She walked up to his side, to make sure he didn't fall, and Elise.

Jasmine felt really sad for Elise. She couldn't believe that this is what happening to her father in the past ten years.

She and the Emperor were walking side by side, into a chamber. Jasmine saw Silver, he had Iblis trapped in his telekinesis power but just what was the Emperor going to do?

Silver, had Iblis right where he wanted him. But than he saw movement, at the side of his eye and saw Jasmine, with the Emperor on her side with his daughter in his hands. "Hey! What are you doing? You've got to leave!" Silver looked at Jasmine and she closed her eyes, she didn't know what she was doing, but somehow it felt the right thing to do.

The Emperor spoke. "I have my duty. This Living Flame has been entrusted to the royal family. The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen." He walked up to the stoned rock that was about his height. Silver was about to walk up to him, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw it was Jasmine's hand, she shakes her head.

Silver still had Iblis stuck in his telekinesis power, but he couldn't hold on for long. He and Jasmine, saw the Emperor lay down Elise. He backed away and saw him go through his pockets and he held out his Chaos Emerald, it floated up in the air right next to Iblis? Jasmine and Silver, heard the Emperor talk and seeing what will happen next.

The Emperor backed away from Elise and Iblis, and spoke. "Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul!" as the flame has grew small, that went into the Chaos Emerald, and it drew out a bright red, as Iblis was sealed inside Elise.

Silver and Jasmine had wide eyes, they starred as Iblis was sealed into Elise. They look at each other knowing they were in more big trouble, now they know who is the Iblis Trigger, Elise.

Jasmine starred and thought of the moments she was with Elsie. She gasped when she realized something, Sonic was her weakness, and Elise was his weakness. If they realized who their weakness is, then they would try and release Iblis. She was the only one who knew what, she needs to tell everyone, especially Shadow fast, before it's to late.

Silver went back to normal, no telekinesis using to trap Iblis. He starred as the Emperor fell and was caught on the stone rock and looked at his daughter. He picked her up in his arms and walked up to Silver, and fell to his knees with a hard thud. Silver looked at him and he handed Elise to him. "I'm sorry, but... Can you take her to a safe place?" Silver took her into his arms and saw one arm dangling.

The Emperor took her arm and pulled it up to her chest. Now she looked like a real Princess, thought the Emperor. He used his hand to comb her hair. "That's a good girl, Elise. Remember be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flames inside you... Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens. And... Live... Happily..." as he said his finally words to Elise. He clutched his stomach, feeling the pain inside him, and fell to the ground on his side, and taking his last breathe, to see his daughter, than fell into darkness.

Jasmine heard and saw everything, she couldn't help but let a tear slip from her eye. She knew everything to the past, now she has to warn everyone and keep the world safe from Mephlies, Iblis, and Eggman. And she had to tell Sonic.

Silver saw the Emperor die in front of him. He was shaking his head, not believing that he put Iblis inside his own daughter. He looked up at the sky, seeing everything was clear blue, until a voice came. "Come on, let's get Elise in a safe place." Sliver looked at her, she was still crying, shaking her head, she walked of of the room. Silver walked with the Princess in his arms, and carried her out of the castle. He found Jasmine by a tree, sitting there and was waiting for Shadow to return. He kept the Princess in his arms and was waiting, also for a Shadow to return.

They both stayed incomplete silence.

* * *

Shadow found Mephlies, in another room, what looked like the computer room. Shadow stayed by the doors while Mephlies was still in black trying to get out, but Shadow had him cornered.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow held out his Chaos Emerald, making Mephlies stop in place, with a force field, just like Silver's power, how he kept Sonic in place at the train station.

"What?... Stop!..." Mephlies yelled to the unknown hedgehog. He tried getting out but the hedgehog's power was to strong. He watched as the black hedgehog brought up the Scepter of Darkness. It glowed white and he wanted to know who he was, until he was free. "Who... Who are... You?"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog." he used the Chaos Emeralds power to bring the Scepter of Darkness in the air and used it to put Mephlies inside.

"Shadow... Your face... Your form... I will remember... Your death... Certain... You... Will die!" Mephlies said his last words, when he was being sucked into the Scepter of Darkness.

Once, he was fully into the Spector of Darkness, Shadow kneels down and picks it up. He stands back up and looks at the Scepter of Darkness and he finally knew how Mephlies knew him, back at Kingdom Valley. And know he needed answers from one person, Eggman.

* * *

Shadow walks outside the castle, finding Silver holding the Princess in his arms and Jasmine sitting on the root of the tree.

Silvers to him. "Did you do it?" at that Jasmine lifts her head from looking down and turns her head, to look at Shadow. "Yes. And you?" Shadow spasmed concerned.

Jasmine looked at Silver and nodding her head to him.

He nodded back. "Yes. The 'Flames' are properly sealed. It's done." Silver knew he was lying and telling the truth at the same time, but he didn't want to alarm Shadow. Silver walked to the tree where Jasmine was just sitting on and brought her down, out of Silver's arms and let her rest on the tree.

Shadow looked at her and the Scepter of Darkness, than walked up to her, kneeled down and put the Scepter of Darkness, next to her. "Your going to leave it behind?" Silver questioned Shadow.

Jasmine was looking at him, she knew if he changed the past, it would change the present and the future.

"Yes, I already know what becomes of it in the future..." Shadow walks away from the Princess, bring out his Chaos Emerald. "It's time to return."

Silver and Jasmine look at Elise, than Silver brings out his Chaos Emerald. "Yes... Of course."

While Jasmine is still looking down at Elise. Then followed the boys, back to their timeline.

"Chaos Control!" at the same time, the spark flew out of the gems and created a portal. Shadow went in first, then Jasmine, but Silver didn't go in just yet. He watched the Princess move, while her eyes were still closed. He walked up to the portal, but stopped himself. "Father..." Elise said in her sleep.

He looked at the sapphire gem and walked up to the Princess, kneeling down. "It's a lucky charm..." Silver opened Elise's hand and put the gem in her hand and moved her arm to rest on her lap. Silver stood up looking at her for one last time, and ran to the portal, before it almost closed.


	20. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**BACK IN THE PRESENT**

The City of Water, was peaceful once again, with the Princess returning safe and sound, with Sonic next to her to whole way. They whole town spread rumors to other people that the Princess was safe, and some saying that Elise and Sonic were a couple. Why they all say that because they see Sonic carrying her to the castle or is it because some of the people that walk pass by the castle saw Sonic and Elise French kissing, at the front of the doors. Know ones for sure, but they stop gossiping when they see Sonic walking or running pass them, and giving them strange looks.

He didn't know what was going on in the city, but he just ignores it, all he does is just to stay close to the castle and Elise, if Eggman shows up. He was looking around the city for awhile, nothing to do but just sit and wait.

He looked around and found something. He smiled and ran up to the chili dog stand. "How many, sir?" Sonic looked at him and was thinking, he didn't know how hungry he was so he held out two fingers. "Two please..." the man nodded with a smile and went working.

Sonic was tapping his foot, and was still looking around but no Eggman, yet. "Your chili dogs, sir." Sonic turned around and found two chili dogs in his hands. He gave the man money. "Thanks!" and left in a hurry.

He found a place to see the whole city. It's a great view, thought Sonic. He can even see the castle from where he was. He took a bite of his chili dog and moaned. "Dang, I'm so staying here!" Sonic said happily, he has never tasted such great chili dogs. Mostly they all tasted ok, but here, they were better than ok.

He ate his chili dogs fast, like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

He was still looking, but still no sign.

"Maybe he gave up and left for a holiday," Sonic mumbled. He laughed at himself and looked back at the castle.

He saw a figure on the balcony, with a blue dress, similar to the color of Sonic's fur but mostly looks like the color teal. He stood up and looked more closely and found out who the figure was, it was Elise. He never real seen Elise wear any other dress, but white.

She was wearing white shoes with red high heels, with some feathers on the bottom of the dress and some were in her red hair, cream color gloves and a necklace that was also white. He smiled and laughed at himself, she looks almost exactly like him.

"Wow, you look very beautiful." Sonic mumbled again, Sonic still starred with eyes, he put his hands on his hips and laughed. "I'm so in love with you now."

* * *

Back at the castle, Elise went into her room, after Sonic and her kissed. It took awhile to stop, but somehow they made an agreement. Sonic watches the city for Eggman, while she does her duty to be Princess.

She walked up the stairs, into her bedroom and closed the door with a thud, and ran up to bed and jumped onto it face down and screamed into the pillow. She wishes that she was a normal girl, with a normal life, with no evil villains, but that would mean that she would've never met Sonic.

She screamed even more, until she was satisfied that she was ok now. She looked out from her window, that leads to her balcony. She smiles to herself, she would remember wen she was young, she would go out there and look up at the stars and just wish.

She got up from her bed and went to a mirror to look at herself. There was dirt on her dress, with some torn pieces of the dress missing, and her gloves had some cuts in it, she never really noticed any of them being torn. She took them off and found some cuts, not to deep for stitches or anything. She walked to her closet, and opened her French doors. She closet was filled with other dresses that were white, but she didn't want to wear a white dress.

She walked into her walk in closet and moved her white dresses to the side. And saw what she was looking at.

When she was young, she asked one of her maids if they can go up to dress shop, and make a similar dress that she has to wear everyday, but to make it the color teal instead. It took a lot of convincing but the maid gave in and went to the dress shop. Elise told her not to tell her father, and the maid agreed fast.

Once the dress came in, the maid had it laid out on the bed, ready for Elise. Elise was excited to see her new dress, she ran from the library and went into her room and looked at the dress. She loved it a lot, but she didn't know when the right time was, so she hid it in her closet and covered it with, all of her other dresses and never saw it again.

She picked it up, walked out of the closet and laid it out on the bed. "I guess this day is the one." she mumbled. She went to her dress cabinet and opened it and took out new color cream gloves. Then she went to her jewelry cabinet and took out a necklace with white diamonds. Then last she went into she shoe closet and took out a pair of shoes that was also white, but with a red heel. She laid everything out on her bed and smiled, it reminded her of someone.

"I hope I don't get this dirty or worse, ripped." she mumbled, she really loves this dress but she only thinks of Eggman. What is he up to?

She shakes her head and started getting out of her old dress into her new one.

Once she got into her new dress, she walks to her mirror and admires the dress. She almost looks exactly like Sonic.

She walks to her window, takes a deep breathe and opens the French doors and walks outside. She felt the wind blowing through her dress and her hair and smiled, walking up to the terrance and looks at her city.

She heard some of the priests, guards, and maids walking behind her and seeing if she is alright. She heard them gasping and she knew why, because of the dress.

They haven't seen her in another dress also, but they stopped starring and started guarding the Princess.

* * *

It was peaceful, until something was covering the sun, and making the sky into darkness.

It was a big battleship, and a voice came on. "Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna... By refusing to negotiate me, you have forced my to take drastic actions." everyone at the city was talking and scarred. Some went home and some stayed.

At the city Amy, Tails, and Knuckles all looked at each other, and they were as scarred as the people were. And they ran up to people to calm them down.

"Meet me at the specified point alone at four o'clock today. Failure to do so on time." As Eggman took a breathe and spoke. "Will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remain!"

Sonic looked at horror when Eggman came, and once he heard what Eggman said he knew Elise would go, so he had to follow her and Eggman, then it can all be over. And maybe tell Elise, how he feels about her.

Elise heard what Eggman said and she didn't want the city to be burned down to the ground. She looked at her shoes and was sadden that she had to do what was right. "Miss Elise...!" One of her maids said with fear. Elise looked back where Eggman was waiting for her. "I cannot allow harm to come to my people." she took a deep breathe and turned around to walk out of the castle. "Miss Elise?!" the priest said with fear also. Elise stopped walking and turned to the priest. "It is my duty as Princess of Soleanna to go... There is no other choice."

Elise closed her eyes, she really wants to cry, but she can't. So she walks to her French doors, opening them and walked out of the castle to Eggman's battleship.

She closed her eyes, what happens if things went wrong? Will she able to tell Sonic, how she really feels for him? Will she even see Sonic again? She kept asking questions but than the battleship lowered and the door opened for her to get in, so she did. And there was standing Eggman. "Welcome back, Princess." He guided her to the control room, where he will be to get her and him out of the city.

* * *

Silver landed in the city. He looked around and didn't find Shadow and Jasmine. He guested they got separated, but he found his best friend there. "Blaze..."

Blaze was just standing there, had her arms crossed and was waiting for an explanation. "What did you see?" Silver closed his eyes and fisted his hands. "The Iblis Trigger... Isn't Sonic The Hedgehog." Blaze knew something was up. "I see..."

They heard a crowd talking and screaming. Some were running and some stayed where they were. "Oh my god" "What are we going to do?" "We need to stay calm and work through this!" and it kept on going.

Silver and Blaze walk and saw the crowd of people. "They're quite noisy." Silver said.

Blaze had her hands on her hips now and walked up to Silver's side. "Yes, I heard that the Princess here left for Dr. Eggman's base in response to his earlier threat." Silver had something clicked in his mind. "What if his intimate objective was to release Iblis?" Blaze looks at him with wide eyes, maybe that was true.

They nodded to each other and went running after Eggman. Silver hoped Sonic was going to make it, in time. They just had too.


	21. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHT-TEEN**

**BEFORE THE BATTLESHIP**

Shadow and Jasmine have landed somewhere near the beach.

Jasmine was looking for Silver, but he was nowhere to be seen. She closed her eyes and was still thinking of how, Elise's father put the flame in her, and if she cried then it would released into the world. She opened her eyes and was looking for Shadow.

He was just looking at the beach, he looks distracted, or maybe he was thinking. She walked to his side and was looking where Shadow was looking. All she can see is the blue water, with the pretty sunsetting, with its orange, red, and hint of yellow.

She looked back at Shadow. "So are you going to tell me? Like, who is Mephlies?" she crossed her arms and walked in front of him, blocking his view.

He just looking down at his feet, he can't lie to her. She was already getting close to the truth. "Mephlies. Mephlies the Dark. When me and Rouge went to the Kingdom Valley, we ran into Eggman. Apparently he wanted the Scepter of Darkness, to free him and Solaris." he looked at Jasmine, she still had her arms crossed.

He looked at her for while, crossing his arms, and continuing. "When Eggman, set his attack on us. I took the ground robots, while Rouge took the sky robots. Eggman hit her, she was holding the Scepter of Darkness, she dropped it and she fell. I only had enough time to save her and not the Scepter. But it seemed like Eggman was afraid of what was in there and he left. The scepter broke into piece, then came out Mephlies."

Jasmine understood now, but what really got her was something else. "So what did Silver mean by you, being Mephlies at first?"

Shadow shakes his head, she will never stop asking questions, until the truth was out. "Mephlies took my shadow. That's how he looks like me, he apparently is causing trouble and everyone thinks it's me. With Silver coming from the future, Mephlies told him to kill the Iblis Trigger, now he knows the truth of the past, then he can kill the person he's after, and he can save his future."

Jasmine covered her face with her hands. "Shadow, we can't kill that person. We just can't!"

Shadow looks at her and made a confused face. "What do you mean we can't?" He sees her taking her hands away her face looking at him.

"Because it's the Princess." Shadow gives her a shocking face, he was about to talk, but Jasmine held her hand out.

"Stop, just stop. Look in the past, apparently Elise's father, put the Living Flame inside her, because she was a royal soul. But the problem is, if she cries, even a single drop, then Iblis is released into the world. And if ask me, why I let the Emperor out of the room, then here's the answer. Something felt right, if I didn't then we'll be change the past, then it'll change the present, hell even the future! But if Silver did kill her, which he wouldn't, then he'll be crushing another persons heart! Then that person will be wanting to get revenge! And I'm not ready for another apocalypse, after this is over!" Jasmine took a breathe after yelling, and tried calming down.

Shadow, on the other hand was shocked by Jasmine's attitude. But what caught him was, crushing another persons heart and revenge. "Who are you talking about, Jasmine?"

When Jasmine and Shadow first met, she could tell that he liked her at the beginning. She use to tease him a lot, and flirt sometimes, to confess that he liked her. It took her about four to five days to break down Shadow, and make him ask her on a date. Jasmine could tell people that they like someone or love someone. He never really told, Jasmine that he loved her, but Jasmine knew well enough.

But he wanted to know who the person was that loves the Princess, and why he would want revenge, if Silver did kill the Princess.

Jasmine shakes her head, she doesn't want him to know, but if she didn't tell him then it might be disaster. "Sonic..." she whispers the name, but Shadow didn't hear it.

"What?" Shadow walks up to her and asking for the name again. He thought he heard Sonic from her lips, that made him think that she was playing a joke on him, but he needed to be sure.

She takes a deep breathe and says the name, a little louder. "It's Sonic."

* * *

**SONIC & EGGMAN **

Sonic was running after Eggman's battleship for awhile. He had to go through the city, the forest, then the desert, after that the beach. Sonic wasn't even getting tried, he didn't know why Eggman was going to the places, where Sonic saved Elise. Was he planning something that he didn't know about?

He didn't know, all he cared about was saving Elise again, then maybe he can ask Elise to go out with him. He smiled at that thought, but something interrupted that thought, with Eggman's robots coming in front of him. He stopped running, looking at the robots. He brought his fist up, ready to run and destroy the robots.

* * *

While, Eggman and Elise were in the battleship. Elise was sitting on Eggman's chair, while Eggman was walking around Elise, they had an interesting chat.

"You've wasted so much of my time. If you had cooperated with me earlier. I wouldn't have had to do this." Eggman said. Elise moved her head to the side, so she wouldn't have to look at Eggman. "What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman? Why do you wish to revive the Flame of Disaster?" Eggman looked up at the ceiling, then looked down at Elise. "Did your parents ever disclose to you anything about Solaris?" Elise looked down at the ground, her parents haven't told her anything, because they are dead. Her father did tell her that Solaris can resolve regrets. But she came back to reality, with Eggman continuing. "Solaris's secrets are in his eternal flames." Eggman looked at Elise for a minute. "His power... Can change time, and even manipulate the fabric of time itself. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the way to the future!" Elsie gasped, that would mean. "You wish... To rule over... Time?" "yes. Truly. And the secret... It remains dormant in you, Princess."

Elise looks at him for a moment, than looked at the ground. She just wanted to be home and see Sonic again, but there's a 'if'. If she will see Sonic again.

Eggman walked to his computer and was tapping his keyboard to find another Chaos Emerald, to complete his task. "The Princess of Soleanna and the seven Chaos Emeralds... Once I have everything, the fate of the whole world will change! And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead." he finish with his typing on the keyboard and press the 'Enter' button.

"Chaos Emerald located!" the voice said from his computer, somewhere in the ocean on island.

"Finally... Now, let's go collect that Chaos Emerald!" Eggman fists his hands and smiles.

* * *

After Sonic destroyed Eggman's robots, he ran fast to catch up with Eggman's battleship. Until he was close enough to the battleship, more robots came, to block Sonic. He stops running, bringing dirt everywhere. He shakes his head, and fists his hands again.

"Come on! Really! I have to be somewhere!" Sonic growled, he was really getting annoyed with Eggman's robots distracting him. He was about to run, until a bright green-silver went around all the robots.

He was confused at first, until a silver hedgehog, came from the sky with a purple cat by his side. It was Silver.

He watched as he used his telekinesis to destroy all the robots, and came out was black smoke from the robots.

Sonic looked at Silver and the purple cat, he didn't know and crossed his arms. He wasn't really in the mood to fight right now. "You look like you're in a hurry." Silver observed.

"... So what's go on?" He questioned Silver and the cat. He didn't want to sound rude, but he was really in hurry, because what he heard from Tails, with Elise dying on Eggman's battleship, he didn't want that to come true.

Silver looks away, to the robots. "Circumstances have changed." and didn't talk after that.

Then Blaze walks to them. "I'm Blaze. Blaze The Cat, by the way... And we all need to save the Princess, fast. Before Eggman gets what he wants." she put her hands on her hips, looking at both hedgehogs.

Sonic looks at Blaze and Silver, he nods his head and gave them a thumbs up, that they can join, and they all start running, toward the battleship.

* * *

**A/N: YES I KNOW, SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY! BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MOSTLY DEATH, GOING IN TIME, THEN... SURPRISE! OMEGA! LIKE I SAID HE WILL BE EVIL AND MEPHLIES, (I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER OF HOW HE GOT OMEGA TO WORK WITH HIM) TRYS TO KILL SHADOW, BUT BLAH BLAH BLAH... I'LL TELL YOU THE REST ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! R&R! **


	22. Chapter 19

**A/N: WARNING! BLOOD, EXPLOSIONS, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE! BUT IF YOU HATE READING ABOUT BLOOD, THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER! **

**OK AND THERE'S A REASON I WAS LATE FOR THIS CHAPTER. WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN DEATH! SO I HAD A DAY TO LOOK UP GO DEATH SCENES AND ALL! **

**AND YESTERDAY I'M LATE AGAIN, IS BECAUSE I FELL ASLEEP ON THE KEYBOARD! DELETING A LOT OF WORDS AND I WENT SHOPPING WITH MY PARENTS. I LUV MY PARENTS, SO COULDN'T SAY NO. PLEASE R&R! AND ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER**** NINE-TEEN**

Up on the battleship, Elise and Eggman were talking more.

"So Princess, what does it feel like to be in love?" Eggman asked. He looked at Elise, wait for an answer, he knew she was in love with Sonic, but will she admit it.

Elise doesn't even look at Eggman, she keeps starring at the computer, where the Chaos Emerald is located. She try's not to blush or even blurt out she does love Sonic. She breathes again, she didn't even know that she was holding it.

She finally looks at Eggman, she gives him the best death glare she has, so wouldn't ask any more questions, that involves more about Sonic or love.

Eggman raises his hands in defense, he shakes his head and moves his ship to the side to go around the city, back to where the gem is, but something unexpected happen, the alarms went off and that made Eggman worry a lot.

"Huh?" Eggman was typing on his computer madly, trying to figure out what's going on. Eggman looked back up to his computer and widen his eyes. "The engines are malfunctioning!" Eggman didn't believe this. "And what's this? Stop all engines now?!" Eggman was typing on his computer, trying to gain control of the battleship, but someone was stopping them.

Elise stood up with fear, and looked around trying to find a place to get out, but every door is steeled shut. With no engines running then the doors wouldn't open. She looked back at Eggman, hoping there's away to get out. When she was looking at Eggman type and couldn't find a way to gain control back, she knew that she wouldn't make it. Now she'll be with her father and mama in heaven, with a new Princess, who will be queen, and she also never see Sonic again.

Eggman was yelling at the computer. "...Why is this happening?" he fist his hands and punched the computer, he didn't want to die now, when he was so close.

He looked back out to the window, and saw a island, in the middle of the ocean, close to Soleanna and he saw what would happen next. "No! We're about to crash!" Eggman put his hands on his head, trying to calm down, but he couldn't.

Elise was just standing there, moving up to the window, looking around the beauty of her city. She put her hand on the window and saw her own reflection. She how sad she was, to die so young, not able to see the friends she made after her adventure, see her citizens all happy, and the love of her life, Sonic. She reminded herself not to cry, she didn't even once, she was strong, brave, and loyal.

She looked to the side of the battleship from the window and saw nothing wrong with it. She looked to the other side of the battleship, her eyes widen, she saw it was on fire, it was close to the engine.

It all went in slow motion, she ran and grabbed Eggman from his computer, giving her a confused look and making him duck onto the ground with her. The engine blew up, with glass flying everywhere and pieces of the computer breaking apart. A force pushed them off there feet, and fell onto the ground. Elise and Eggman were unconscious.

Slowly, Elise started waking up with a blur in her view, she heard ringing in her ears, that made her clutch her hands onto her ears to stop them ringing loudly, after the blast. The ringing stopped, after a few seconds.

She sat up slowly and saw Eggman laying on his side, far away from her. She started to get up, to stand to walk up to Eggman. She stopped in the middle of the room, feeling pain in her head and on her stomach. She looked down at her stomach and saw her blue dress cut open, on the side of where her stomach is.

She put a hand on it, she felt the pain, and something wet. Removing her hand to her face, she panicked. She saw so much blood on her hand, she started shaking, couldn't feel her legs and feel down to the floor again, on her side. She was breathe to fast, heart beating fast, and started to turn pale.

"Eggman...!" she tried screaming for help, but didn't get a response. "Eggman!" She looked at Eggman, and saw why he didn't respond. His head was bleeding and blood was showing on the ground, with a pale face, at that moment he was dead.

She lifted her body to look at the ceiling of the battleship, with her arms out, she felt her heart beat getting slower by the minute.

An explosion was heard. Then another. Another. Then another.

She could smell the smoke of the fire, cutting off her oxygen and she was getting into more darkness by the second. She looked up at the ceiling, seeing it break apart, in pieces and the blue sky, now a dark black sky.

She was remembering the adventure she had: meeting Sonic, getting captured, getting saved, Sonic telling her to smile, almost kissed, getting captured again, Amy saving her, meeting Jasmine, captured again, falling, her first kiss stolen from Sonic, putting on her favorite blue dress and now back to capturing again.

She remembered the words Sonic told her, 'smile'. At that she did smile and said four last words. "I love you, Sonic..." she saw her vision becoming more dark. She closed her eyes, feeling tired and slept, till she was in full darkness.

Boom!

* * *

Sonic, Silver, and Blaze were running to Eggman's battleship. Sonic was running faster, than all of them. He wanted to get to Elise in time, but with Eggman's robots distracting them, they lost a lot of time.

Sonic was running and was only looking up at the battleship. When he looked back at his front view, what he thought he was close to more land, but there was none. He tried stopping himself, before he was near the end, he saw water. He almost screamed when he almost fell down, but was caught with a force field.

He opened his eyes, and saw water. He panicked for a second, but he noticed he wasnt falling. He looked where the force was coming from and saw Silver.

Silver used his telekinesis to bring Sonic back on land. "Next time, watch where your going, OK?" Sonic nodded his head fast and gave him the thumbs up. "Thanks, and I will!" if Silver wasn't here, then he would have a hard time getting out of the water.

Sonic, Silver, and Blaze all look at each other for a minute. Sonic was the first to turn his head, and see the battleship. Then Silver and Blaze.

Sonic eyes went wide, he saw the battleship on fire. He was about to ask Silver to host him up in the air and throw him to the until more explosions came.

Then another. Another. Then another.

They all have wide eyes, they all stare at the battleship going down to the island fare from the city. They smoke darkened the sky, with little light showing, then they all stare as the battleship went down and exploded with its fire going everywhere.

"Elise!" Sonic yelled from the top of his lungs, bring out his arm. He breathing hard, like he didn't know how to breathe. He brought his arm down to his side, and starred at the fire.

He couldn't feel his legs, he fell onto the soft grass, and started to breathe back to normal again. He felt so much anger in him, he punched the ground with his fist, and kneelt on the ground, feeling tears on the side of his face, dropping on the grass. He brought both of his hands on top of his head, still kneeling on the ground, with his face starring at the green grass.

Silver and Blaze watch in horror, when they saw the battleship exploded in front of their eyes. They both close their eyes and turned to look the other way.

Silver reopened his eyes, he starred at Sonic. Kneeling down, has his hands on his head, with his face pressed down, he thought he saw something slide down Sonic's face but he wasn't sure.

Than something clicked in his head, that may resolve the problem. "Wait, there's still a way to change this." Blaze turned around fast, she was confused as ever.

As for Sonic, Silver thought he didn't hear him, but he saw him lift his head from the ground with his arms and knees holding him up to look at Silver's face and hear his plan.

"If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her."

Sonic looked back at where the battleship was and looked back to Silver. He stood up and was thinking, 'It's the only chance to save her!', Sonic thought. "I understand."

Sonic didn't want to wait any longer, he brought out his Chaos Emerald from the future, then Silver brought out his Chaos Emerald from the past. They walk up to each other, nodding their heads. "Chaos Control!" they yelled out. A spark flew from the gems and created a portal to an earlier point, to save Elise.

Sonic looked at where the portal was and ran to it. "Silver!" Silver looked back at Sonic. He threw his Chaos Emerald to him. "I can handle this my self. Besides, you've got somewhere to go to, right?" Sonic knew Silver came from the future now, and now he must save it. Sonic could save the Princess himself, and maybe tell her how he feels about her. Sonic looked back at Silver, he put his hands on his hips and smiled at Silver and Blaze.

Silver was shocked, "You..." Silver wasn't able to finish his sentence, but he really didn't need to. Blaze was shocked as well, but she finally knew how to defeat Iblis.

Sonic looked at the portal, and back at Silver. "I'll make sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn, should change your future, too." he gave them a thumbs up. "Thank you, Silver!" Silver looked at the gems in his hands and looked back at Sonic. "Yeah... Just save her."

Sonic nodded his head, "Of course I will, I love her..." Sonic whispered low enough, not for Silver and Blaze to hear. He ran to the portal and disappeared four hours earlier in the past.

Silver and Blaze look at each other and run into the portal, which would take them back two hundred years in their future.

* * *

Unknown to them, Mephlies watched the battleship exploded. But Mephlies wasn't alone, he had Omega by his side. "It looks like we killed the Princess and Dr. Eggman." Mephlies turned to look at him. "Of course they are, but they aren't going to be dead for long."

Omega turned to him. "What do you mean, Mephlies?" Mephlies kept reminding himself that this Omega was in the past, in the future he knew everything. He turned to the robot and laughed. "Because old friend, Sonic isn't going to let the Princess die." Omega turned to look at the exploded battleship and back at Mephlkes. "What do you mean?"

Mephlies laughed even more. "You'll see, when you find out!" at that Mephlies wakles up to Omega and touches his metal arm. "Once were done with freeing Iblis. Then you can do the assignment, that I want finish!"

Mephlies used his evil laugh and than Omega and him turned into black smoke going into the air, to wait what's coming next.


	23. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**4 HOURS EARILER**

Sonic fell from the portal, onto the sidewalk in the city. He looks around the city, seeing no battleship, some people in the city doing their jobs and some shopping. That means it worked, he was four hours eariler in the pass, that means he's able to save Elise.

Sonic towards where Eggman would be, near the beach. He ran the path where he and Tails went to save Elise, before Eggman took them to another location. Sonic ran and ran till he spotted Eggman's new base.

Eggman wasn't really good at hiding places. Usually Sonic would just wait until Eggman gets started, but he needed to be on the battleship, before Eggmans starts his threat on the city.

Sonic ran in the dirt, bringing dust around him. He ran to the sides of walls, going fast enough to push himself in Eggman's base. "This should be easy." Sonic told himself. He ran, until he could see the ledge and jumped. He jumped high enough, and was able to reach the base. He fell on his feet, giving his knees a shake, and ran inside the base.

Sonic runs into some tight spaces, with Eggman's robots guarding the place head to toe, and with so many ruins, cells, and labs. He finally found the battleship. It was just sitting there, waiting for Eggman to go on that ship, and threaten Elise.

Sonic didn't even think twice, he just walked up to the side on the battleship and just looked for an entrance. He didn't find one on the left side, so he walked up to the right side and didn't find one. "Where would Eggman put an entrance?" Sonic questioned himself. Then an answer came, "Gee... Can you pick a better place, Egg-head?" he smirked.

He jumped on the battleship, perfect landing and ran to the middle of the battleship. He found the entrance, and opened it and found a ladder that leads down. He stepped inside and brought his hand to the entrance and closed the door.

He went down into the battleship. All of a sudden he could feel the battleship rising up, thats when he realized, Eggman was taking off, to Soleanna.

* * *

**4 O'CLOCK**

Eggman was yelling at the computer. "...Why is this happening?" he fist his hands and punched the computer, he didn't want to die now, when he was so close. He put his hands on his head and was shacking.

"Playtimes over!" Sonic yelled out to Eggman.

Elise turns to the voice. "Sonic!" she runs behind him, so Eggman wouldn't be able to reach her. Sonic brings out his arms to protect Elise, from any harm that Eggmna is planning for next.

Eggman turned around surprise and shocked that Sonic was up here. "How did you get here?" Sonic gave a small shrug and smiled to him, showing out his white teeth. "You should really hide the entrance better, Egg-head." Eggman grumbled, Sonic usually calls him that if Sonic defeats him, but is isn't done yet.

Sonic looks around the battleship, knowing what will happen next. "This ship is about to crash. To bad, Eggman!" Sonic points his finger at him as he said that.

While Eggman stomps his foot, really mad, that Sonic won again. But he knew something will happen, with Elise his weakness than that means Sonic will be defeated once and for all. "I'm not finish, yet!" Eggman protested. He pressed a yellow button, and was bringing more of his robots.

Sonic still had his arms out. He turned around and looked at Elise. He still couldn't believe that her outfit looks exactly like him. "Go... Try to get out of here, while I distract them!" Sonic urged her to go, he doesn't want her to die again.

Elise shakes her head. "Not without you!" she wailed out to Sonic. She is not going without him, she doesn't want him to die on the ship with Eggman. She hears an explosion near the side of the battleship, and panics.

Sonic and Eggman, at the same time turn to the explosion. Eggman walks up to the window and saw the left engine on fire, ready to explode. He takes step back, his back hits the wall and pressed a bottom next to him, then the wall turns and he's gone.

Sonic turns, runs to Elise, picks her up and starts to get out of battleship. More explosions were heard behind them and in front of them, Sonic doesn't stop, until they can find a way out of here. Another explosion was heard, and the back of the ship started breaking apart.

Sonic stopped running when he saw clear blue sky. And looks around for any of the pieces of the ship, but he was to late, it was to far for him to reach.

Elise grabbed hold of Sonic's neck, when Sonic suddenly stopped and she looked around, seeing the blue sky, but she knew Sonic needed to jump to reach land, where they can see not far ahead. She looked to her side and smiled. "Sonic!" She pointed to the side of the engine that was falling close to them.

Sonic turned to her and smiled. "Aren't you worry?" Elise looked at him giving him the, 'are-you-serious' face and smiled. "'If you have time to worry, then run,' right?" she quoted, from Sonic words.

Sonic looked at her a second, and nodded his, not trusting the words he will say to her. He looked at the engine and it exploded into little pieces, that Sonic was able to get to land. He grabbed hold of Elise, making sure that she wasn't going to slip out of his arms, and started running, than jumped.

Sonic fell onto one of the pieces and the piece moved forward a little trying to get closer to land. Sonic and Elise were spinning a little, then Sonic made his next jump to the next piece. At some jumps he had to jump fast, before the pieces fell toward the water.

Elise looks behind Sonic, afraid to see if they are near land or not near land. All she did was tighten her hold, on Sonic's neck, not wanting to fall and waited. She told herself to suck it up and look, and she did. She saw land wasn't that far from where they are.

Sonic had only two more jumps, until they reach land. He took the first jump and then ran also to the battleships end, and jumped on the edge. He touched land with his foot, and took another jump and took his one of his arms from Elise and the other one holding her, to reach land, but missed.

Elise looked as Sonic was reaching his arm out for land but missed. She buried her face in Sonic's neck, holding on tight to him, and closing her eyes. Sonic couldn't believe he missed, but when he knew it, one of the engines from the battleship was behind him and exploded and pushing force to him. Sonic let out a gasp and wide eyes, when he felt the heat and the force.

Once they reached land, Elise came out of Sonic's hold and they both rolled on land. Once they stopped rolling, Sonic came in panic and looked at Elise to make sure she was okay.

Elise had her eyes closed and moved her body, to lay on her back and have her arms out. The wind blew making her bangs move to her face, and her dress swaying around her.

Sonic walked up to her, and looked down at her. He saw a peak of blue looking at him. He smiled down at her, when he saw her grayish blue eyes open.

Sonic shakes his head, brings his head to look at the blue sky. He brings his head down, to meet Elise face smiling, then unexpected they started laughing. Sonic and Elise laugh with joy and happiness.

Sonic looks at her, after their little laugh, smiling down at her, and giving her a thumbs up. "Nice smile." Elise looks at him, with a smile. Elise goes back to laying down on the grass, to watch the clouds. She felt some soft fur on her side and found Sonic laying next to her.

"So, what's up with the blue dress?" Sonic asked curiously. Elise looked at him, and back at the clouds. "When I was young, I asked one of my maids to go to the Dress Shop, to make a duplicate of the dress, but the color blue. She didn't agree at first, but I told her not to tell my father, than she agreed by that. About three or four days the dress came in, I was really excited. But I saved the dress, never really letting it go. So, I hide it until there was a right time. And I guess this time is, right."

Elise looks back to Sonic, and met his face close to hers. Then he presses forward and kisses her slow and deep. They both moan like eager teenagers, until they noticed Sonic was laying on top of her. Elise moves her hands to the back of Sonic's neck, playing with his hair, while Sonic has his one hand on her waist to keep her down, and the other on her neck.

They stayed there awhile now. Sonic was the first to break the kiss, and did they need it.

Elise was panted, to get her breathe back, and same with Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes to the back of his head, and fell down on the grass next to Elise, smiling with happiness. Elsie looked at Sonic with his eyes closed, she smiled also and she putted her head on Sonic's chest.

Sonic looked down at Elise, he rubbed his hand on her red hair. While Elise is tracing her fingers on Sonic's peach color chest.

The blue hedgehog smiled. "You know something?" Elise rested her head on Sonic's shoulder, "Hm?" she hummed, slightly vibrating his shoulder. She used her right arm to cover his torso like a blanket.

Sonic lightly kissed Elise's red hair, "You're really special to me." at that Elise looked up at Sonic, shocked with wide eyes and was starring at Sonic, as he kept going. "Elise, I don't know how or when, but I love you. I loved you, since I first met you, and when you kept getting captured from Eggman, all I kept thinking was, 'If he hurts you, then he'll regret ever hurting you,' but I'm not the bad guy here. I'm the hero."

Elise looks up to him and cups his face, with both of her hands, trying to make him look at her. Sonic was confused at first, but he looked at her. "Your my hero." Sonic stares at her for what felt like year or a decade. "Wow... That's really the nicest thing, anyone has ever said to me." Sonic blurted out.

Elise looked at him, smirking at him. "Well it's true." and she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, just a light gently kiss. "And I love you, too. Ever since I meant you, you were always there for me, captured or not. That makes me feel normal. And I can be normal with you, and not be the Princess, I am." Elise explained, and went back on Sonic's shoulder, feeling the soft fur on her cheek and looked up at the clouds.

Sonic just starred at Elise and went back on looking up in the sky. "You know Elise... I'm the luckiest hedgehog to have a beautiful red head, with grayish blue eyes, that looks exactly like me-" Sonic stopped talking and rubbed his shoulder, where Elise punched it. "And I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

Now Elise regrets ever punching him now, but what he said made the her really smile. She laughed. "Thanks, and I couldn't ask for a better hero, aka boyfriend." Elsie replied.

Sonic and Elise stayed there, just cuddling in each other arms not wanting to get out. As they both stare at the clouds, they both think of their futures together.

* * *

Unknown to them, Mephlies and Omega were watching the whole entire scene. "You see, this is how we can get Iblis out now?" Mephlies growled. "I understand, Mephlies." Omega answered him. "Good. Now lets get this over with." Mephlies did his evil laugh. Omega was there to watch Sonic and Elise, just cuddling each other and looking at the blue sky with clouds. He was wondering how he got here, into this mess?

* * *

**A/N: OK THIS WAS A WEIRD DAY FOR ME. IT TOOK ME AN WHOLE ENTIRE DAY TO FINISH THIS. WHAT THE HECK?! BUT ANYWAYS THERE YOU GO, MY PEEPS. SONELISE FANS! I WILL BE BUSY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS, SO I MIGHT BE A LITTLE SLOW. ENJOY CHAPTER 20 THEN COMES NEXT CHAPTER 21! R&R!**


	24. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**AFTER MEPHLIES WAS FREE**

Mephlies was looking at his surroundings, making sure no one was following him. After his little encounter with Shadow and Rouge, he knew Shadow didn't know him, but once Shadow goes into the past, then he'll understand what he missed.

Mephlies walks on the grass, somewhere near G.U.N, but further away. He looks at the big stones carved into faces and some enchant words. He smiled he found the place where he will arise, Omega.

In the near future, he saw Omega defeat Shadow, but somehow Rouge The Bat, got to Omega and stopped him, by taking control of him. Shadow was freed and went back to his life, where he normally belongs. After he found Jasmine, safe and sound from Amy. He quitted G.U.N, to be with Jasmine and start a family with her.

Mephlies shakes his head, coming back to reality and looked at the stones. With Shadow's shade, he was able to get the same voice as his. He smiled and moved his wrist where he stole the radio to G.U.N, from Rouge. "This is Shadow, G.U.N HQ? Contact E123 Omega."

"Copy that Shadow The Hedgehog." someone said. And the doors opened and let out Omega.

Mephlies smiled with pride as he saw Omega walking outside. He knew Omega wouldn't remember him, but he has to persuade him to kill Shadow, and someone else, in that matter.

Omega was finally outside, and moved to the hedgehog. "Well. Well. This I can get use too," Mephlies laughed. Omega looked at him, "Shadow The Hedgehog." Mephlies laughed even more, "No, not even close." Omega looked at him, he stepped back, raised his hand and went into a gun, and was shooting Mephlies.

Mephlies stopped laughing, when he felt bullets going threw him. He couldn't get hurt, even if bullets go through him. "Now Omega, is that anyway to threat a friend."

Omega stopped shooting him, "Friend?" Mephlies looked at him giving him an evil look. "Yes, in the near future, he become great friends." Omega, gun changed back to his, and brought his hand down looking at him. "Understood. What would you like me to do?"

Mephlies laughed. "Come with me, and we shall destroy Shadow, that's what you were made for." Omega looked down at him. "I shall insisted in pursuing him."

Mephlies smiled and laughed. He stepped back a few steps and brought out his arms and changed into a super hedgehog. He glowed purple and black, and went to Omega and touched his metal, and they both turned into black smoke, and went to looking for Shadow and Sonic, to bring Iblis.

* * *

**NOW**

After, Shadow and Jasmine had their fight, about Sonic and Elise loving each other. Shadow doesn't like the sound of a human and hedgehog, being together, he knew it wouldn't work put, but Jasmine keeps telling him the same thing, 'It doesn't matter what they are, as long as they love each other, for what they are!'.

They were both sitting on a bench near a flower shop. The quietness was really uncomfortable. Shadow kept looking Jasmine, but she would just look the other way with her arms crossed, she acted like a five year ago, like someone stole her candy and won't give it back. Shadow gave up and looked at the other side. Until a certain bat came to them.

"Hi." Rouge waved to them. Shadow land Jasmine looks at Rouge, they were about to talk, but Rouge interrupted them. "It seems like Eggman's machines are looking for you. What did you do this time?" Rouge pointed her finger at Shadow.

Shadow shakes his head in frustration. "Nothing, their target is probably Mephlies."

Jasmine looks at Shadow, then back to Rouge, she gets off of the bench. "What is Eggman up to?"

Rouge looks at Jasmine, "Well, look who I found here. Was this your surprise from Amy?" she looks at Shadow smirking. Shadow just looks at her than back to Jasmine. Shadow knew Jasmine wasn't a really big fan of Rouge, but she try's.

Jasmine looks at Rouge. "Yes..." Jasmine replies, at that Rouge looked away from her and back to Shadow. "Anyway, Mephlies appears to have taken Omega."

Shadow looks at Rouge. "How?" Rouge looks at him, like he doesn't know anything. "You called in G.U.N, and asked them to wake him." Shadow shakes his head, and turns around to not look at Rouge and Jasmine.

Rouge and Jasmine look at each other though, "So what do you think Mephlies is after?" Jasmine asked. Rouge shrugged her shoulders, "Probably a Chaos Emerald or who thinks maybe someone."

Then something clicked in Shadow's head, if Omega was out, then he would he after him. But when Rouge said, 'Chaos Emerald', that made more sense. "It's both actually." not turning around.

Rouge and Jasmine look at his back, but he kept going. "With a Chaos Emerald, he can be all powerful and that someone is me. Omega was design to for me, with him Omega, Mephlies can win." Rouge looks at him, how did Shadow find out?, she thought.

While Jasmine was just starring with mouth open, but nothing came out.

Shadow looks at Rouge and Jasmine, "We have to go and find a Chaos Emerald, that's where Mephlies and Omega will be."

Rouge and Jasmine look at him, and nodded their heads. "I'm in." Jasmine said. Rouge smirked, "Conut me in also." Jasmine looks at her for a second, mocking her smirk and saying the words, in a high pinch sound, then roll her eyes and looks back at Rouge and Shadow, smiling like at them, like she didn't do that.

"Come on, I think I know where this Mephlies character is." Rouge tells them. Shadow and Jasmine look at her. "He's in the ruins. That's where one of the Chaos Emeralds."

Rouge lifts herself off of the ground and flys to the ruins, where she will meet them.

Jasmine looks at Shadow. Shadow shrug his shoulders, not wanting to answer her question, and left to follow Rouge to the ruins.

Jasmine, just looks where Shadow just left, closes her eyes thinking. "But the question is, what's waiting for us there?" Jasmine opens her eyes and starts running North, where Shadow and Rouge left to the ruins.

* * *

Shadow, Rouge, and Jasmine stand in the desert, where they are near the ruins.

"There's no doubt in my mind. His movement shows he's seeking any Chaos Emerald he can find. Supposedly, he needs one in order to join with Iblis again." Jasmine and Rouge look at him.

"Is there a possibility, that maybe he's still in there? And Omega?" Rouge asked concern.

Shadow turns to her and he could see how much she really cares for Omega. "Possibly." he lied. Rouge nods her head and walks in front of them and starts flying to the ruins.

Jasmine and Shadow look at each other. "There wasn't a possibility, was there?" Jasmine asked. Shadow looks the other way to not meet her eyes.

Jasmine could see the lie, shaking her head she starts walking away from Shadow, not wanting to meet his eyes, and running to catch up with Rouge.

Shadow stayed where he was and looked at the ruins, that was near by. He didn't exactly lie to Rouge, yes there might be a possibility, but he isn't so sure that Omega might turn back to good and he was helping Mephlies, but the real question was, why did Mephlies want Omega in the first place?

* * *

Shadow, Rouge, and Jasmine run into the ruins,where Mephlies and Omega will be.

They found a black and purple figure near the Chaos Emerald, that was reaching for the gem. Shadow knew who it was. "Mephlies!"

Mephlies stopped where he was and looks behind him, where he sees Shadow, Jasmine, and Rouge. He turns back to the gem and grabs it. "I was expecting you sooner. As you must know, you're already too late." he was now floating in the air with the yellow-orange gem in his hand, and continued talking. "But there's still time for you, Shadow. Join me. To rewrite the future, together."

Jasmine looks scarred, "Like Shadow, is ever going to join you!" Mephlies looks at her, with his sharp snake eyes, and that made Jasmine shut up.

Shadow swings his arm and let out a growl. "Don't try to deceive me. You have no desire for revenge. You only crave destruction." he points his finger and kept on talking. "Your only lust is to fuel Iblis until there is nothing left of time itself." Shadow finishes, taking deep breathes after talking.

Mehlies looks down at him, bringing his arms with him. It's a pity, Shadow The Hedgehog." he looks down at the gem, and moved it away from him, starting to float up, in the sky. "Truly a shame that you wish to go against me!"

When they knew what was happening next, they were swung with force, moving them back to the middle of the room. Shadow fell on his feet, with Rouge in the sky and landing next to Shadow and Jasmine, and Jasmine using her ice power, making a ice block to land on. The room started to not be a room again, the floor and walls were covered in black goo.

They look at each other, seeing if they can find Mephlies or Omega around, but all they see is black goo.

"Where's Mehlies?" Jasmine questioned. Rouge and Shadow looks at her wondering the same thing, but suddenly the room shakes. The black goo started to change color turning purple, red, gray, black, yellow, and back to purple. They all covered their eyes, with the room started blinding them. Then it all stopped.

Shadow looks at all sides then up at the ceiling that was also covered in black goo, but it changed with a figure moving fast. He moved to the side, when Mephlies missed one of his power balls. Shadow looks at Rouge and Jasmine making surer their ok.

What he didn't see was Mephes was behind him. "Shadow!" Jasmine pushed Shadow out of the way in times when one of his power balls came at him. She swung her arms in front of her and created a shield with ice, covering Shadow and Rouge with her. But the ice didn't hold out long.

Once the power ball hit the ice, it broken into pieces, Jasmine covered her eyes, with her shoulder, along with Shadow and Rouge. Jasmine open her eyes, finding Mephlies right in front of her. "What power do you have?" Mephlies was reaching for Jasmine, but she was to fast for him to get her. She was behind Mephlies and created a ice ball and hit him from behind, making him move to the other side of the room.

Shadow and Rouge, watched as Jasmine hit Mephlies across the room. Rouge was about to move to let give her help, but an arm swung to block her from getting away. She realized it was Shadow's arm that stopped her. "What are you doing?" asked a little confused. Shadow looks at her, "Just watch." Rouge was about to talk, "What?! How is that possible?!" interrupted her. She and Shadow look where it came from, they gasped.

Mephlies and Jasmine were still fighting, but Jasmine didn't see one of his power balls coming to her. It hit her and she was pushed to the other side of the room, and fell to her knees. She was breathing hard, trying to get her breathe back, but it interrupted by a hand going around her neck.

Mephlies was cutting off her air supply, and he laughed. Jasmine moved one of her hands to the hand that was around her neck and the other hand was on Mephlies's shoulder. She smiled and removed the hand that was around her neck. "What?!" Mephlies yelled out. "How is that possible?!" She smiled, showing her white teeth and closed her eyes.

A power went through her and opened her eyes, they were not red eyes anymore they where a yellow-orange color, and her whole body changed to super Jasmine, she was the color light blue, with her ice power, she used all of the power on Mephlies. She opened her hands and he was pushed with a lot of force to the wall, it was his turn now to take deep breathes and was know turning into black smoke.

Shadow and Rouge look at her, shocked with mouths open and wide eyes. They saw how Jasmine removed his hand from her neck and turned into super Jasmine, without a Chaos Emerald. Shadow and Rouge look at each other and run up to her.

Jasmine could hear foot steps, coming her way. Jasmine looks at Shadow and Rouge, like everything is fine. "Where's the Scepter of Darkness?" Shadow looks at her and nods his head, bringing put the Scepter of Darkness.

He walks up to Mephlies, with the Scepter of Darkness in his hand. He closed his eyes and the scepter rises in the sky and the black smoke was going inside. Once he was fully inside, somethin went wrong. The Scepter of Darkness was glowing white and exploded, making the room shake.

Shadow, Rouge, and Jasmine cover their eyes and they try to gain back their balance.

Once the light stopped, they open their eyes and found the Scepter of Darkness in half. "It's destroyed!" Rouge shouts when she found the Scepter of Darkness in half.

They look at Mephlies, reforming back to his shadow. "The "I" of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the past. What may have worked ten years ago, no longer does!"

Then a white light blinds them, and the room cracked it's walls; the bright light comes back and brings them to the air and drops them, bringing them to darkness.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY IF I TOOK LONG! I HAD A RELLY BUSY DAY AND I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, YEAH! BUT THERE'S A PART TWO! SO WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PEEPS!**

** HMM... WHEN YOUR DONE READING THIS CHAPTER, YOU MIGHT ASK, 'WHERE IS OMEGA?' WELL HE'S SOMEWHERE AROUND, OMEGA! IM KIDDING, HE WILL SHOW UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND THERE'S NO SONELISE! I'M SORRY! **

**BUT THEY WILL SHOW UP ON CHAPTER 22. I WANTED TO WRITE WHAT ROUGE, SHADOW, JASMINE, MEPHLIES, AND OMEGA WERE DOING, BEHIND SONIC, ELISE, SILVER, BLAZE, AND ETC... YOU PEEPS GET THE POINT! BUT ANYWAY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THE 2ND PART OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE R&R!**


	25. Chapter 21 part 2

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE PART TWO**

_Once the light stopped, they open their eyes and found the Scepter of Darkness in half. "It's destroyed!" Rouge shouts when she found the Scepter of Darkness in half._

_They look at Mephlies, reforming back to his shadow. "The "I" of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the past. What may have worked ten years ago, no longer does!" __Then a white light blinds them, and the room cracked it's walls; the bright light comes back and brings them to the air and drops them, bringing them to darkness._

* * *

Shadow regains conscious, and looks around the room. It had cracks around the whole room, with nothing but a cracks. He felt something dripping on the side of his face, he brought up his hand to touch his head, and brought it back to his view. He gasped and started looking at to he blood, dripping on his white glove now.

He looked back at Jasmine and Rouge making sure they were ok. He saw them stirring and saw Rouge's eyes snap open.

Rouge bolted up and saw Shadow already up, she also felt something dripping near her eyebrow, she put a finger to the eyebrow, where she felt the pain, bringing it to her view and saw the red on her glove. She looked back at Shadow, also seeing the blood run down the side of his head.

They both look at Jasmine, when they saw her standing up looking down at them. Shadow jumped a little, how did she get there?, Shadow thought.

She looked worse then Shadow and Rouge, she had a spilt lip, blood running down to the side of her head and what looked like a broken shoulder. She starred down at Shadow and Rouge, using one of her hands to bring them up. Shadow took her hand and was brought up, Jasmine turned to Rouge, doing the same thing. Rouge smiles and accepts the hand.

Their all standing up, looking for Mephlies, but they found someone else instead, Omega. Omega was standing there next to Mephlies. Mephlies had Shadow's Chaos Emerald in his hand, he laughed. He brought both of his hands up and both of the Chaos Emeralds glowed and made millions of Mephlies clones. And they all surrounded Shadow, Rouge, and Jasmine.

"You must realize now that you cannot hope to stop me with your limited power." Mephlies says, with the million of clones of him and Omega standing next to him.

Shadow looks at him, ignoring the pain on his head. "So you say..." Mephlies laughed more. "It futile. The world will betray you. Why fight it all? Why risk your life for those who persecute you later?"

Rouge and Jasmine move close to Shadow, taking a side to defeat the clones. Shadow looks looks at the clones and back to him. "If the world chooses to become my enemy. I will fight like I always have!" he takes off the rings on his wrists, to unleash his power to destroy the clones, and him.

Jasmine watch Shadow taking off his rings on his wrist, to become powerful. She smiles, "That's my Shadow..." she whispers. Rouge looks at Shadow taking off the rings and smiled also, she knew how powerful Shadow becomes when he takes off his rings.

The whole room glowed bright orange and blinded all the clones. Shadow didn't glow a lot but he ran through all the clones, and they all became black goo. Jasmine was still super Jasmine, she came to the another side using her ice power to go through all the clones, and Rouge was taking the sky, using her fighting skills to beat the clones on her side.

* * *

Shadow, Jasmine, and Rouge stand in the middle, looking at the black goo from the clones disappear.

Mephlies and Omega look at them. Mephlies just stands there looking at them. He's the forts to break eye contact to them, and walks to Omega.

"You don't have to do this Omega!" Rouge's voice yelled. Omega turned to look at Rouge. "I'm sorry, Rouge The Bat." Rouge puts her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. "But this is our mission." Omega turns to look at Mephlies. Mephlies laughs and touched his medal and they are gone in black smoke.

Rouge takes her hand off of her mouth and takes a deep shaky breathe, and looks at Shadow and Jasmine. She doesn't say anything.

Shadow looks at where he took his rings off, and walked to them. Picking them up, he put them back on his wrists. He turns and found the two Chaos Emeralds and walked up to them, but a blind light came. They got their vision back, and saw the gems gone.

"Come on, lets go." Shadow says and he they all walk out of the ruin.

Jasmine's body went back to normal, but then something flashes in her head. She moves her both of her hands and presses them to her head. She falls to her knees and squeezes her eyes, feeling the pain in her head. She brings her head on the cement floor, and screams in pain.

Shadow runs to Jasmine, bends down to look at Jasmine's face but she kept moving her head to the floor and nowhere else. Rouge is looking at him, scarred. He brings his hands to her shoulders trying to calm her down, than her screams stop. Jasmine lifts her head from the ground and meets Shadow's red eyes looking at her like trying to read her mind, that she was ok.

"Are you OK, Jasmine?" Rouge asks. At the same time when Shadow asks, "Jasmine, you OK?!"

She stands up, she brushed her hands on her dress, and looks at them. "I'm OK. Just a memory from the past. That's all." she lied. Shadow and Rouge look at her, they knew something was up but they can't read anything from her face or eyes, they nod their heads and leave the ruin. Jasmine stayed behind.

Jasmine signs in relief they took the lie. She closes her eyes and let a tear drop fall from her eyes. She brushed her hands on her face and was trying to smile, but it was a sad smile. All she can remember is a picture and words she heard from her vision.

* * *

'_If I do this, there is no going back,' Elise's voice told Silver and the others. 'But it's a risk that I'm going to take.' Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Jasmine look at her. 'Don't do this Elise.' Jasmine cried. 'There's no other away.' __She looks down at Sonic's body, showing a sad smile and stands up, picks up the seven Chaos Emeralds, to create the circle to go around Sonic, to bring him back to life. _

_She closed her eyes, 'Oh Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles. Please, heed my call. I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. And, I wish to talk to Sonic... Once again!' Sonic floats in the air and Elise talks more of Sonic coming back, but she paused and bend down to his ear, 'I love you Sonic.' she said, she had a tear run to the side of her face and she kissed Sonic. _

_Once she kissed him, she fell on her back staring at the night sky, her vision blurred and she looked to her side and saw Sonic alive but he was super Sonic, to defeat Solaris. She smiled that she saw Sonic alive. She looked back at the sky that was night, now turning into bright light. __She saw two figures coming from the light she saw, she smiled more when she saw her mama and father, with her once again. _

* * *

Jasmine came back to reality and started crying. What she saw was Elise sacrificing her life to save Sonic, to defeat Solaris. Jasmine cried more, she wanted to destroy something so bad or scream at the heavens and tell them not to take Elise. What would Sonic do? Would he move on? Why didn't I stop Elise? How did it come to this? More questions were asked and no one was to answer them.

She took a deep shaky breathe and ran her hands under her eyes to wipe the tears running over her cheeks, and looked outside. She walks slow to get out and found Shadow and Rouge waiting for her.

Shadow walks to her, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Jasmine accepts the hug, she buried her face in Shadow's neck, not wanting to see the world. "Are you sure your OK?" Jasmine should tell them, but nothing came out of her mouth. She doesn't trust her voice, so she nods her head and closes her eyes, trying to believe that Elise will live, not die.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER, BUT CHAPTER 22 WILL BE COMING SOON, SAY AROUND THIS MORNING. I WILL BE TIRED SO TELL ME IF I DID A MISTAKE ON THE CHAPTER PEEPS. THANKS! R&R!**


	26. Important News

**A/N: OK, SO AS YOU READ SO FAR...**

**-JASMINE- GETS A VISION OF THE FUTURE, BUT SHE DOESN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN. SO SHE TRYS TO TELL HERSELF IT WASN'T REAL. BUT WAS IT? WHAT SHE DOESN'T NOW, IS HOW SHE GOT THE POWE. TO BECOME A SUPER JASMINE. SHE THINKS SHE GOT IT AROUND EGGMAN'S EXPERIENCE. THERE WILL BE A FLASHBACK IN THE PAST, ABOUT HOW SHE GOT THE POWER TO BECOME A SUPER JASMINE SOON!  
**

**-SHADOW- IS HUNTED DOWN FROM EGGMANS MACHINES. AND MEPHLIES ASKED HIM TO JOIN HIM BUT REGRETTED HIS OFFER. OK YOU PEEPS, MIGHT BE WONDERING HOW SHADOW BECOMES MORE POWERFUL WHEN HE TAKES OFF HIS RINGS? WELL BECAUSE IT HOLDS HIS POWER INSIDE HIM, WHEN HE TAKES THEM OFF, HIS POWER IS SHOWN.**

**-OMEGA- EVIL AND HAS JOIN MEPHLIES. AS YOU READ CHAPTER CHAPTER 21, HE WAS AWAKEN FROM HIM AND WHAT EXACTLY TRIGGER OMEGA TO JOIN HIM WAS... BECAUSE WHEN OMEGA ISN'T FAMILIAR WITH OTHER HEDGEHOGS (BECAUSE HE'S A ROBOT), THAT TRIGGERED HIS HEAD TO JOIN HIM. AND HIS MISSION IS TO KILL SHADOW AND KILL SONIC, IF YOU READ CHAPTER 20! AND WILL HE BE GOOD? OR NOT?**

**-MEPHLIES- MORE EVIL. HE HAS A LOT OF PLANS IN THE STORY! HIS FIRST PLAN IS TO KILL SHADOW, BUT WHEN HE MET JASMINE, HE FELT THE POWER SHE HAS. HE DOESN'T WANT THE POWER LIKE EGGMAN DID, BUT HER POWER WEAKENS HIM. AND SONIC, THE ONE TO FREE IBLIS! CHECK CHAPTER 22! **

**-ROUGE- FINDS SHADOW AND JASMINE TOGETHER AGAIN. ALL SHE WANTS IS HER BEST FRIEND, OMEGA BACK. BUT IT HAS TO TAKE A LOT OF GOODNESS TO BRING HIM BACK! BUT SHE HAS TO MAKE AN DECISION OF, DOES SHE WANT HIM BACK OR WILL SHE DESTROY HIM, TO NOT KILL SHADOW AND SONIC?**

**-SONIC- HE SAVES ELISE ONCE AGAIN, BUT CONFESSES THAT HE LOVES ELISE! NOW THEY ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! BUT WHAT HE DOESN'T KNOW IS SOMETHING WILL COME TO A SACRIFICE. WILL HE AGREE TO IT? OR NOT? **

**-ELISE- SHE ALSO CONFESSES SHE LOVES SOINC, BUT SHE KNEW SOMETHING WAS COMING THEIR WAY TO DESTROY THEIR LOVE. BUT IN THE CHAPTERS, ALL SHE WANTED WAS TO BE NORMAL. NOT A PRINCESS. WILL SHE GET TO BE NORMAL? OR WILL SHE HAVE TO BECOME QUEEN, FOR HER CITY?**

**-SILVER- SILVER SEES THE PAST, OF THE IBLIS TRIGGER BEING THE PRINCESS. BUT HE TRYS TO SAVE THE PRINCESS, BUT SHE DIED ON EGGMANS SHIP, BUT SONIC AND HIM CREATE A PORTAL FOUR HOURS EARLIER, TO THE TIME WHEN EGGMAN THREATEN ELISE. NOW HE AND BLAZE ARE OFF TO THEIR FUTURE. AND SILVER FIGURED OUT HOW TO SAVE HIS FUTURE. **

**-BLAZE- SHE SEES HOW SILVER TRYS TO SAVE THE FUTURE, HE WANTS. BUT WHAT IT COMES OF SAVING THE FUTURE, DOES IT ALWAYS HAS TO BE DEATH? **

**BACK TO ME! OK SO YOU PEEPS READ THE IMPORTANT NEWS, SO NOW, WHAT DO YOU PEEPS THINK OF NEW CHARACTERS COMING IN? WELL I THINK IT'S COOL, BUT THERE IS A LOT OF CHARACTERS COMING IN AROUND THE END. IF YOU ASK HOW MANY, WELL I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FINGERS TO COUNT ON! **

**BUT I HOPE YOU PEEPS ENJOY THE STORY, I REALLY DID LOVE WRITING THIS STORY A LOT! THE STORY IS ALMOST FINISH, AND I'M REALLY SAD. BUT THERE'S ABOUT 5-6 CHAPTERS LEFT OR MORE DEPENDS! **

**AND AS WE SPEAK, I'M ACTUALLY WRITING ANOTHER STORY ABOUT SONELISE BUT IT'S A HIGH SCHOOL AU! IF YOU PEEPS DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT HIGH SCHOOL AU'S, I'M FINE WITH THAT. BUT THE STORY WILL BE AROUND NEXT MONTH OR A MONTH AND HALF! **

**BUT BACK TO THE STORY... I LOVE YOU PEEPS ENJOYING THE STORY, WRITING COMMENTS ABOUT THE STORY/ADDING CHARACTERS, THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS! AND I KNOW I'M MAKING A BIG DEAL OF THIS, I'M SORRY, BUT YOU PEEPS KNOW HOW TO MAKE A NEW WRITER HAPPY!:) I LOVE YOU PEEPS AND I HOPE YOU PEEPS ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY! **


	27. Special News!

**A/N: OK I'M SOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T GET THE OTHER CHAPTERS... HERE'S MY STORY**

**OK SO I WAS ABOUT TO WRITE IT BUT MY FAMILY CALLED ME TELLING ME THAT THEY FLEW IN FROM TEXAS, BUT THEY FORGOT THE TIME CHANGE. I WAS OK WITH IT AND FINISHED HALF OF THE CHAPTER. **

**THEY STAYED THE NIGHT AND WE ALL FELL ASLEEP. MORNING CAME AROUND AND WE ALL HAD A FAMILY BREAKFAST, THEN MOM AND I WENT GIRL SHOPPING. **

**OK MY LITTLE PEEP SHADOW LOVER 123 EMAILED ME ANOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I EMAILED BACK OF COURSE. BUT I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL! HOW? MY DAD FOUND A NEW OPEN RESTAURANT, NEAR BY THE HOUSE AND WE WENT. **

**IT WAS REALLY GOOD, BUT I HAD TO GET THE FOOD POISONING. IT WAS NOT FUN, AND THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME I GOT FOOD POISONING. **

**SO ANYWAY, I STAYED IN THE HOSPITAL FOR AWHILE, AND I BROUGHT MY IPAD, PHONE, AND COMPUTER. BUT THE DOCTOR SUGGESTED THAT I SHOULDN'T LOOK AT TECHNOLOGY FOR ALONG TIME SO MY PARENTS TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME. HAHA IM THERE LITTLE SICK GIRL AGAIN. **

**BUT THE FUN PART IS I'M BACK BUT DOCTORS STILL TOLD ME NOT TO LOOK AT TECHNOLOGY LONG, SO I GET TO HAVE THEM ONLY FOR 2-3 HOURS NOT A LOT OF TIME TO FINISH ONE CHAPTER. WELL FOR THAT IS. BUT I WILL TRY TO TYPE SUPER SPEED LIKE SONIC, AND HOPEFULLY GET A CHAPTER DONE SOON. **

**LOVE YA PEEPS! AND THANKS FOR WAITING! **


	28. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**200 YEARS IN THE FUTURE  
**

Silver and Blaze stand where the park would be in the past, but all burnt down by Iblis's flames. They stand where they are; Silver looking down at the two Chaos Emeralds, he has in his hand. While Blaze looking at Silver wondering of how they can finally defeat Iblis.

Silver closes his eyes, thinking of what he saw in the past, ten years ago and now to do in the future. "I know how to save our world, now. We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it."

Blaze turns to Silver. "So you have a plan?" Silver looks at her, nods his head. Blaze could see something sad in his eyes, but she sense something. "Well then, let's hurry. I sense his flames." Silver stares at her for a moment, then breaks eye contact with her and starts following the flames.

Blaze looks Silver, when he started following the flames that would lead to Iblis. She wants to know what's going on with Silver, was it something with the past he saw or was he just doing this? She didn't know, but something in her gut, told her to follow him. And she did.

* * *

They both ran for sometime, until they saw flame rising far from their distant.

"He's over there." Blaze pointed her finger. Silver looked down to see if he knew what he was doing. He squeezed both of the gems and ran to Iblis, with Blaze following.

They ran into the dark hole, what was a cave, to where Iblis would be.

Blaze and Silver ran with speed to catch up with Iblis. And they finally found Iblis. "C'mon Iblis. This time I'll finally stop you!"

Silver and Blaze watch in horror as Iblis brings his flames up, with rocks.

Iblis looks down at Silver and Blaze; throws the rocks with his hot flames/lava, but apparently it missed.

Silver finds a rock coming in his away fast, using his telekinesis to stop it, and throw it back to him. Silver knew it will only make Iblis even more mad, but it was the only way to slow him down.

Blaze was watching as Silver kept using his telekinesis to throw back the rocks coming their way. She doesn't understand why Silver is slowing him down, but there's only one way to find out was to watch.

As Silver used his telekinesis to stop some of the pieces of the cave from hitting him. He threw them back at Iblis. Iblis roared with power as it hit him near the mouth of his head. Iblis started throwing more and more pieces at Silver, but with each one of them were caught in Silver's telekinesis, thrown back at him near the head or the chest of Iblis's body.

Iblis was mad as each piece were caught from the stupid hedgehog he hated, that tried stopping him so many times. Iblis knew that his enemy will give up and realize that their future is dead to them, not alive anymore. With the rocks thrown to him more, he went back to the deaths of the flames where he came from, and when Silver's done, he can rise again, again and again. But something was different this time. Iblis was now floating in the dark sky, with its fire around him, and some fire going falling from the sky.

Silver walks to the end of the cave surface, bringing the two gems up, "Chaos Emeralds lend me your power! Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!" he quoted from the past. He squeezed the gems, until they turned green. Iblis now turned into green light and went into Silver's body, but something was wrong.

"No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel?" Silver knew the answer, but he didn't want it to be true. It was someone else to be the vessel, but Elise was dead in their future, who else is the vessel?

Blaze closed her eyes, she already knew who was the vessel. She walks up to Silver, puts her hand on his wrist close to where the Chaos Emerald was, "Blaze!" Silver yelled in surprise. "I'll take Iblis." she said in a calm vocie. "Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted." she grabbed the gems out of Silver's hands.

Blaze brought up the gems and squeezed them, Iblis accepted he as the vessel, Iblis went fully inside her soul and was now trapped, but she had to sacrifice herself. "Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control... To stop time. Then... Seal us into a different dimension."

"No! I can't do that to you!" Silver didn't want to put her somewhere where she will be alone and never see her best friend ever again, but it was the only way how to finally stop Iblis, and to bring back the sun in their future. Blaze looks over her shoulder, "Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world at any price!" Blaze looked the other way, waiting for Silver to do his thing.

Silver brought up his hand, but couldn't bring it up one of his power balls to hit her. He brought his hand down and closed his eyes with sadness washing over him. "I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought along side me to save the world... You're my friend... Right?"

Blaze re-opened her eyes and turned fully around to look at him one last time. "... You're still so naive. But... I... I've always like that about you." Blaze squeezed the gems, while trying to get her power to use on herself.

Silver watched as Blaze brought a purple bubble around herself. Silver covered his eyes, to not let he brightness blind him. He brought his hand up a little, watching in horror he saw Blaze not her usual color anymore, no more purple, no colors on her clothes, all she was glowing bright pale orange.

Blaze dropped the gems no longer to hold them. And started to float into the sky. "Blaze!" she heard Silver, she looked down as she was still floating up to the sky. She brought out her hand like she was trying to reach for something but all she can feel is nothing. "Good luck, Silver!" she yelled to him and disappeared into the dark clouds.

Silver looked at the same spot where Blaze disappeared, but then something caught his eye. A bright light coming from the dark sky; he looked up and saw the dark sky, now turning to a bright sky with their sun back. Silver looked back up to look at the sun and looked back down, he felt a tear running on his cheek. He brushed it off, "Thank you Blaze. Thank you, for bringing the sun back. Your our sun now."

* * *

**IN THE PAST**

Mephlies was standing in a field, with a Chaos Emerald he created to bring Iblis into their world, now that Iblis is banished in the future. He knew Silver and Blaze would find out about his secret, but all he needed was to slow down everyone and to think hat he was over with and he needed a Chaos Emerald to complete his assignment. And he now has Omega on his side. He laughed to himself, he was finally going to win, once and for all!

* * *

**A/N: (SINGING*) I'M BBBBAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!**


	29. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**BACK TO SONIC AND ELISE**

Sonic and Elise were still laying down next to each other. Sonic woke up, he realized they slept. He looked over to where Elise was sleeping on his chest, he smiled. He lifted his hand and patted Elise's red hair. He sometimes wishes he can see her like this every time he woke up next to him, and being safe from evil.

Elise was dreaming of Sonic and her having an adventure somewhere else, it made her smile. "Elise?" she heard her name somewhere. She turned around and a bright light came toward her. She woke up, with something soft on her head. "Elise?" she heard her name again, until Elise realized it was Sonic. "Huh...? Oh. hi..." She smiled at him, but it was a sleepy smile. She needs some coffee in her, she had a big day.

"Hey..." Sonic replied. They both sat up and look at there surroundings, it was relaxing. No one here but just them, in the the soft green grass, with the clear blue sky with no clouds. They look at each other, the silence was broke with Sonic's voice.

"We must of slept," Elise looked at the blue hedgehog. "Yeah..." Nodding her head in agreement. "Come on, let's go to the village. I bet everyone is worry about you." It hurt Sonic to tell Elise that they had to go back to the village.

Sonic stood up, stretching his muscles. After cracking his back and neck, he looked over to Elise and saw her doing the same thing. She looked over to him and smiled, those were one of the many best smiles he has ever seen, he knew he was falling more in love with her.

Then Elise voice interrupted his thought, "Come on, I know the way to the village," she starts walking to the direction to the village. Sonic was so busy focusing on her, he didn't even hear her. He looked up and saw Elise half far from where he was standing.

"Hey, wait up!" Sonic yelled to her.

* * *

Sonic and Elise were walking next to each. Sometimes glancing at each other, holding hands, and sometimes thinking what will happen when they get to the village, but all that stopped with a noise of a Chaos Emerald, making them turn and getting blind with a bright light coming from the ground underneath them. They couldn't see anything, they didn't even see Mephiles behind them.

Mephlies brought up his hand up and brought out a lightning blot from his hand and went straight threw Sonic's chest.

Everything went black and white, Elise look at her side side and found Sonic floating with a lightning bolt in his chest. "Noooo!" Elise screamed so loud, like she brought the whole village to the forest. The lightning bolt was out of Sonic's chest. She had to watch Sonic fall on the ground with his hand on his chest and the other falling with him on his side.

She ran to his side shaking him. "Sonic!" she heard no response. She turned him over and saw his hand from his chest fall in the ground. "**SONIC!**" there was no use, he was dead. She started feeling something hurt in her chest, no her heart, something she hasn't felt when her father died.

She started having a flashback, when she woke up, laying on the tree, she looked at the blue gem that was in lap. She took it and clutched it to her chest, like it might fall off of a cliff. Looking back at the castle there it was standing proudly but something was missing. Suddenly she realized it wasn't all a dream, she ran to her father after there was a explosion and she died with her father, but why, why is she here alive? She felt something in her heart, she couldn't feel her father ever coming back with open arms. She was about to cry, but a voice then came. "That's right Elise, don't cry matter what happens." darkness started to come all around her.

Elise fisted Sonic's fur, she gritted her teeth together, but it was too late. She loves him so much, she felt something run cold on her cheeks, she also felt something in her chest. She felt the urge to scream, she looked up to the sky like it was there fault for letting him die and she did scream. "Nooo!" something yellow, orange, and red came out of her like the color of flames. Until she noticed she released something into the world that was not meant to come out. It was a big ball of fire, until she realized it was The Flames of Disaster. She looks over her shoulder and found Mephlies laughing.

"Finally, the seal is broken! At long last, I'll be able to join with you! Iblis!" Mephlies was finally at the final reach and was now going to destroy the world. "Now, Chaos Emerald it's time for the final curtain call!" Mephlies raised the emerald high in the air and started to glow.

Back to Elise, she was scared and didn't know what to do. She looked back at Sonic. She moved his head from the ground and put his head on her lap. She started stroking his fur, but felt like crying more. She dropped her head on his head, feeling the nice soft fur, with some wet fur added. She didn't know what to do without him, she felt hopeless, and worst of all heartbroken.

* * *

**A/N: YES I'M BACK. SORRY IF I'M LATE BUT I HAD LOTS OF SCHOOL WORK UP TO MY EARS AND I HAD TO PLAN SOMETHINGS FOR MOTHER'S DAY. OH YEAH AND HAPPY MORHER'S DAY Y'ALL!**

**AND YES I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT WILL BE LONGER ON THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS... AND YES, THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT THEN DONE WITH THE STORY, CHANGING THE PAST, SAVING THE FUTURE, WHAT ABOUT THE PRESENT? THEN NEXT STORY, IS IT LOVE? OR IS IT HATE? HIGH SCHOOL AU OF SONELISE! R&R! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
